His Iron Woman
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Tony Stark falls for the woman of his dreams: Leo. She's beautiful, funny and everything he's ever wanted. Only one problem: he hasn't told her who he really is: Iron Man. Will Iron Man be the end to their happiness or will she become his final legacy?
1. Becoming Someone New

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man, but man do i wish i do!**

**First Iron Man FanFic, so please be nice! Reviews please. Tony + OC Romance and Other.**

**Summary: Tony Stark falls for the woman of his dreams. She's beautiful, funny and everything he's ever wanted. Only one problem: he hasn't told her who he really is...Iron Man.**

* * *

><p>"Your meeting with the board is at 4 o'clock, then after that it's the annual founder's party." Pepper followed in step, her eyes fixed on her iPhone, trailing down her schedule; or rather my schedule. I rolled my eyes as she carried on while I adjusted my shirt's collar. "I have your dry cleaning here and the car will be ready to pick you up from the office after the meeting."<p>

I sighed heavily at my long time, hard-working assistant. "Really, Potts, do you have to be such demanding of me?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"And do remind me, who of the two of us is the boss?" I smirked as she pretended she didn't hear me while she continued to play around with my schedule. "Do I really have to attend this stupid party tonight?"

"Afraid so, sir, seeing as your father was indeed the founder of Stark Industries and like you said, you are the boss."

I trotted down the stairs while sorting out my tie before opening the door to the luxurious garage where my Audi R8 awaited me.

Miss Pepper Potts, dressed in her smart dress suit looked stressed as I opened the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," I answered simply, throwing my assistant a smile just to annoy her that little bit further.

"Out where?" She was getting angry with me now so I quickly slid into my car. "Tony, you have your meeting in less than two hours!"

I pulled down my shades to glance at the head-hot woman. "I'll be there Potts! Have I ever let you down before?"

"Hey, let me think-" But I cut her off with the slam of my car door and the rev of the engine, driving out the garage and out onto the gorgeous Californian roads. I turned up the music and blasted it so everyone would hear me coming. But today, keeping my shades on, I hoped no one would really notice me. ACDC's 'Back in Black' played.

"Perfect," I smiled to myself. Life was back to how it should be. The business was going well and I was at the peak of my health. Pepper and I had our friendship intact after she told me she'd fallen in love with Happy. Of course it had hurt, but her happiness was all that mattered to me. Besides, girls were flying at me from every direction, I didn't need her.

And to say the least, I was Iron Man. America's saviour, no, the world's saviour! I couldn't imagine a day where I would want to give up the suit. It was who I am. Iron Man is me, as I am him. There was no greater job than protecting the world, not even being the boss of Stark Industries, and man did the girl's love a billionaire superhero.

I drove to my usual spot where a small bar welcomed me without a fuss, the locals paying little attention to me. I pulled up and walked in. 'The Hut' was a small place but clean and friendly. The barman Charlie grinned as he welcomed me.

"There he is! My favourite customer," he walked over to me, reaching over to slap my arm. "The usual?"

I nodded, sliding onto a stool at the bar. "Thanks, Charlie." The older man walked away to poor my drink. I looked down, seeing exactly just how formal I looked, standing out from everyone else. I yanked at my Louis Vuitton Tie just as Charlie returned, stuffing it in my pocket so I was now just wearing shades, black trousers and a smart shirt.

"Here you go," Charlie said, sliding me a beer. "Haven't you got a meeting to go to or some famous model to sleep with, Stark?"

I scoffed, "Tonight, yes. Right now, I just want to blend in."

"Gotcha," Charlie nodded. The barman often threw out anyone who made too much of a fuss around me. He was a good man, understanding that sometimes I needed to escape from the screaming fans, even if it were just for a few minutes. I'd miss it too much if it were permanent.

Cheers and yells surrounded me as the men threw darts at the board. I took a swig from my bottle and checked my watch; 2:25pm already and all I had to look forward to was a meeting and a party where I'd have to fake interest in at least 30 different conversations. This was going to be one heck of a long day.

"Hey Charlie, grab us a bottle, please?" A stranger's voice yelled over the chaotic noise. I watched Charlie when his eyes seemed to brighten as he answered. He saluted the voice and stepped right to it.

I lazily watched the new arrivals out of pure boredom. A casually dressed group bounded into 'The Hut', laughing, the men punching each other's arm as if they were all caught in some joke that hadn't yet eased up. I rolled my eyes after one of the men thanked Charlie after buying the round of drinks; they were English tourists by the looks of it.

Tempted to leave, I drank the rest of my beer and was about to stand before I saw one of the tourists, freezing me in place. She was talking; I realised it was her who'd Charlie responded to so promptly, and who could blame him. She was stunning.

The two men continued to laugh and chat while two women with them gossiped amongst their selves. The two girls were very good looking. One was blonde and sweet looking, yet sexy. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, dressed for what looked like a hike as her white vest was dusted and dirty. The other girl couldn't have been more opposite. I'd seen many like her before; far too worried about their appearance to get down and dirty. She wore heels unlike the others who wore sneakers. Her hair was carefully clipped neatly into place and she wore a short yet stylish dress, her brown skin suiting the make-up she wore. Like me, she didn't quite fit in the bar. The two men were quite opposite too. The both different shades of blonde hair, like filthy and clean, one more sized up than the other.

But her with the voice, the same that had commanded Charlie's attention like he was some dog but did so sweetly enough not to judge, was leaning over the bar, chatting away to Charlie. A crumpling, sore feeling took my gut; I was jealous. I didn't even know the girl, and I was jealous of the old barman talking to her. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

At this the girl looked over, scanning me, frowning. She drank from her bottle and eyed me carefully. I seized up, uncomfortable as she watched me without a word. And yes, she was gorgeous. Her eyes were piercing, brown and lovely. Her translucent skin needed no make-up, her dark hair framing her face perfectly, yet wildly. She wore shorts and a vest like the other girl, but wore a casual open shirt over it.

Thank god for Charlie, saving me as he said, "Would you like another?"

"No, I'm good thanks, Charlie." For some crazy reason, I addressed the girl. "You want one?"

She smiled lightly and waved her bottle as if it wasn't obvious. "I'm good, thank you though."

I nodded and looked away. What the hell was that, Tony? She must think you're a total idiot now. But to my astonishment she moved next to me. She smelt ravishing.

"Aren't you a little well dressed to be sitting in a bar on your own?" Her voice was soft but intoxicating. It made me want to answer.

"I have work later. Thought I might as well turn up ready, hammered or not." I smiled at her, slightly awkwardly. This wasn't like me. Where the hell was the confident, sexy Tony Stark? Since when did I get nervous around some girl?

She seemed sorry for me. "Hate your job, huh?"

I considered that. "Not at all, actually."

The girl clambered onto the stool beside me and extended her hand. "I'm Leanne."

I looked at her. She seemed generally interested, probably her first week in California and wanted to know everyone she met. I looked at her hand, wanting to shake it. But what would I say? 'Hi, my name's Tony Stark, billionaire and single, by the way'? She'd think I was some cocky, egotistical jack-ass who just wanted to get into her pants, rather than know her. But that was it; I wanted to know her. And she obviously didn't have a clue who Tony Stark was, otherwise she wouldn't need an introduction; she'd have recognised me on the spot. How could she not? My face was everywhere in the media…She really didn't know who I was.

And God knows why, I took her hand in mine and shook it, replying "Mark. Mark Renner."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mark." I noticed Charlie watching us, his eyes wide and questioning as to why I had given this girl a fake name. Honestly I wasn't sure why either.

I couldn't help staring at her, as much as I was willing myself to keep my eyes on my now empty drink bottle. She shyly tucked her hair behind her ears, her fingers tapping against her own drink.

"So you're from England, right?"

She nodded, "London. My dad got a supply job at a local high school here for the next few months. I wouldn't have come, but my sister decided to come for her honeymoon so we all ended up coming." She looked at me. "You live in LA?"

"Sure do. All my life."

She laughed, "Lucky."

"How so?"

She looked at me, confused. "Well, it's Los Angeles, for crying out loud. From where I come from, this place is like heaven. This is the place where dreams are reality."

I scoffed, "I never thought of it like that."

"That's because you've never seen any different." She smiled at me, no amount of annoyance or anything, just interest. "What do you do, Mark?"

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Charlie was watching with a grin spreading across his face, waiting for my next lie.

"I'm a research scientist for a weapons industry." It wasn't far off.

"Wow."

"It's not that exciting, believe me," I kept my eyes off of Charlie who was laughing now. "Do you work?"

"Back home I did," She sighed at my question, her eyes darkening slightly. "I was a journalist but then our company lost a lot of money. Some of us had to be let go." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter; I'm in the land of dreams, right?"

I couldn't help but smirk at her optimism. I was about to speak when the girl in heels jumped next to Leanne.

"Hey Leo, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" The girl pouted; she was annoying me before I even knew her. Quickly I waved to Charlie who grabbed me another bottle, understanding I was likely going to need it. He passed it to me.

"There you go, _Mark_," he chuckled at the look I flashed him, warning him to shut up. At this point, the other girl and the two men had joined us.

Leanne gave me an apology with her eyes, "Mark, this is my irritating little friend Pixie."

The well-dressed woman gave me her hand in a way in which she expected me to kiss it. "Enchanté," she greeted. Safe to say I resisted.

I let go of the oddly named Pixie's hand while Leanne carried on with the quick introductions. She gestured to blonde woman who hand her arm around the blonde slender man's waist, "My sister, Sophia and her husband, Bradley." Then she looked to the beefier man who didn't seem interested in me in the slightest. Likewise. "And that's Tommy."

I nodded to all of them in politeness then turned to Sophia, who I could now see the similarities to Leanne. "Congratulations to you both,"

Sophia seemed nice enough as she replied, "Thank you," but soon stared up lovingly into her newly husband's eyes. I was only too happy to turn my attention back to her sister anyway.

"And you're all living together?"

Leanne nodded, "Not too far from here actually. My mother left us a house here when she passed away; it's the only reason my dad was able to afford to take the job." Her eyes were distant as she spoke; her mother's decease must have been recent. I wanted to comfort, tell her I was sorry to hear that, but it wasn't necessary to cause her anymore upset on the subject.

_Look at me_, I thought, _not wanting to hurt a girl I'd only just met. I really was a changed man._

Leanne and I changed the subject to a lighter discussion. We laughed and found each other's interests. I rarely got to do this with anyone, and if I did, I'd only have Pepper. But now she had Happy. An hour hadn't passed when her friends became restless.

Sophia's light voice broke our laughter. "Leo, we're going to head back now. Are you ready?"

Leanne's smile dropped, making mine secretly spread more so.

"Um, is it ok if I stay a bit longer?"

"It would be if we didn't come in your car." Sophia smiled at her sister.

"Oh buggar," she muttered under her breathe.

"I can drop you home if you'd like?" I offered. She spun round to me with a confused expression.

"Didn't you say you have work later?"

I smirked to myself, "My boss is easy. It won't matter."

Before Leanne could refuse, her sister spoke first. "Great, I'll see you later, Leo. And Mark, it was lovely meeting you!"

"Great meeting you too, Sophia," and I was being sincere. For once.

I waved to the others, although I was unsure of that Tommy guy. He was eyeing me suspiciously, as if I was going to kidnap Leanne.

"Hey, I uh, I don't think your friend over there likes me." Leanne frowned and glanced at Tommy just before he turned and left with the others.

"Yeah, Tommy doesn't get on with anyone really. He likes to keep to himself."

"Intense."

She laughed, "Very."

I leaned on the bar with my fist balancing my chin. "So why'd your friends call you Leo?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, yeah, no one really calls me Leanne."

"Yet you introduced yourself as Leanne?" I replied.

She cringed, laughing too, "I wasn't going to introduce myself to a complete stranger as Leo, now, was I? You'd probably this I was a complete nutcase!"

"I don't think you're a nutcase. Strange, maybe, but not a nutcase."

He smiled fondly at me and explained. "When I was eight I was in the school play. It was 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' and I was the lion. Mum and Dad were so proud that they called me Leo from then on, and it just caught on I guess." She noticed me staring and she blushed. "Pretty sad, right?"

"No," I answered, possibly too quickly. "No, not at all. It suits you." Her red cheeks softened as she stared, with a smile, at her drink. We carried on talking and eventually Leo asked to be taken home. It got to half four when I walked her to my car.

Her mouth literally dropped. "_This_ is your car?"

My silver Audi R8 didn't really fit in with my fake job plan, but I nodded. "I guess you could say my job pays well?"

"You're not kidding," she practically choked as she admired the vehicle. I opened the car door for her and she eventually slid inside. I jogged to the other side and started my beauty up.

"Where to?"

We drove for about twenty minutes, chatting as much as we could before we arrived at her house. It was large enough and quite beautiful, but from Leo's description, they could only afford it because her mother's side were once quite wealthy. It was cream with a porch and a beautiful front garden. It was nowhere near the size of my own home, but I was still relieved I wasn't dropping Leo off at some crummy old council house.

I began to walk her to her door and we paused on the porch. "Thanks for the lift home, Mark."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled back at her. I couldn't help but smile back at her! She was stunning and funny and completely and utterly lovely yet feisty. I hadn't had long enough with her. I wanted longer with her. She too had been smiling, but the smile drifted as her face became shy and unsure. I took her hand in mine and moved closer to her lips. I saw her eyes flutter closed as mine did in unison.

The door was slammed open and our bodies jumped away from each other. I was staring down at a tiny thing, with her arms folded and an annoyed but cute expression plastered on her face.

"Where have you been?"

Even in annoyance, Leo couldn't help but grin at the little girl. She must have been only five or six years old. She had tiny golden curls and a small face, wearing a checked yellow and white dress.

"It's alright, Maggie, I was with a friend." Leo moved to step behind the little girl and kissed the top on her head. The child's fierce pout turned to me.

"Who are you?"

"Maggie!" Leo exclaimed but watched as I crouched down in front of the child.

I offered out my hand to her and smiled. "My name's Mark Renner. And who are you?" My voice was filled with politeness and suave, swaying her slightly, lessening her accusing expression.

"Maggie Rosanna Hendricks," she said with over-exaggerated pronunciation, sounding quite adorable with her lisp-like child's voice.

"My little sister," Leo stage whispered.

I grinned at Maggie. "Well, it's an honour, Maggie. And may I say you're even lovelier than your sister."

At this the little girl giggled excitedly and took my hand, shaking it wildly. She looked upwards to Leo, "I like him."

She squealed and ran in doors, disappearing into one of the rooms. I stood up, still laughing to myself but my laughter ceased when I saw Leo, her eyebrow raised at me in questioning.

"Even lovelier than your sister?" she quoted.

I raised my hands, "In my defence, she is quite adorable but scary for a child."

Leo snorted and glanced back at where her sister ran off to then back to me. "You're forgiven."

Dramatically, I placed my hands to my heart and bowed my head. She laughed at my display and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, I better go help my dad-"

"Can I see you again, Leo?" I quickly interrupted her.

She seemed taken aback, like it was completely out of the blue for me to ask her such a question. After a moment, she bit her lip. "If you'd like."

"I'll look you up," I grinned back at her as she stood in the doorway. I didn't want to say goodbye but I had to. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mark." She stepped forward and touched my arm, placing a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help my heart race. I felt like some sort of love struck teenager. What was wrong with me? Quickly she stepped into her house and closed the door, leaving me on her porch.

I made my way back to my car with the largest smirk possible plastered over my face. I heard a beeping sound and I dug my hand into my trouser pocket and pulled out my phone. Eight messages and sixteen voicemails left from Pepper. Boy was I in trouble when I got home. But I couldn't care less whether I missed my own meeting or party. I was Tony Stark for Christ's sake! But tomorrow, I was Mark Renner. I couldn't wait to wake up and call her. I couldn't wait to see her again. I couldn't wait.

I pulled out my device and spoke, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Contact details on one Miss Leanne Hendricks. Have it ready by the morning."

"Very good, sir."

Now I just had to wait until morning.


	2. Getting Serious

It had been five months since that night when Leo and I met, and I felt like I was going crazy. Afterwards, I woke up the next morning at 7:00am, got her number and phoned her straight away. We spent so much time together; it was driving Pepper and her schedule mad.

We never went anywhere too public, and if we did, I'd bribe the owners to keep their mouths shut, and anyone else who was there too. And the lies were still going on. To Leo, I was still Mark Renner, research scientist and well paid boyfriend. It was being known as 'boyfriend' but every time it came up, I had goose bumps. I didn't ever think I could be so lucky.

We were driving along the road close to my home. It would be the first time Leo would visit my home. I made Jarvis and Pepper rid the house of any hints or clues to my real name, let alone that I was Iron Man.

"Hey, Leo, what are you going to?"

"Hmm?" She faced me, her skin practically glowing while her hair blew in the wind that fingered its way through her locks.

"When your dad's contract with the high school is up; what will you do?" Even I could hear the anxious tone in my voice as I asked her what we were avoiding for so long.

She groaned, "Mark, do we have to-"

"Your family go back home in three weeks, Leo." I took my eyes of the road for a moment. She was focusing straight ahead. "Are you considering going back with them."

"No- I don't know, Mark! They're my family; I can't just live in the house on my own."

"No," I didn't think before I spoke, "but you could live with me?"

She looked stunned, frowning. If she lived with me then I'd surely have to tell her the truth, about iron man, about me…

"But your work? I've distracted you enough these past months-"

"So you want this to end?" We went silent when I asked this. I couldn't even think about not seeing her again. If she flew back to London then I couldn't follow. Not unless I left Stark Industries and Iron Man behind me.

"Not even for a second. But let's be rational about this, Mark-"

"Yes, let's…" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. "It's the only logical solution, Leo. You come live with me and then your family can come visit any time they like."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. I knew I was wavering her. "We don't have the money, Mark."

"I do." I took her hand in mine and kissed it, "Please?"

She laughed as if it was the craziest suggestion anyone had ever come up with. "Fine, fine, I'll move in!" I chuckled as she threw her head back against the car seat. "Before they leave I'll be ready."

"Would it be too corny to say you make me the happiest guy in the world?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yes,"

"Fair enough," And I kicked the speed up another gear and she screamed in excitement. We drove up to the house and I heard Leo gasp as I cut off the engine.

She slowly and clumsily got out of the car, her eyes fixed on my home. "Oh my…" I ran round and took her hand in mine, pulling her along. I was glad Jarvis and Pepper had taken all the photos of me with various famous persons down. She was already in shock as it was.

I took her inside. She span around, taking everything in.

I stood with my hands in my pockets. "Think you could learn to call this home?"

"Mark, this is…"

Oh God, was she reconsidering this? I moved in front of her and took her hands in mine, trapping them between my chest and hers. "I know it's a lot to take in, and it doesn't seem very homely-"

"Mark, it's beautiful?" She frowned at me. "I haven't changed my mind, it's just…wow…" Her eyes were wandering away from my gaze and I couldn't help grinning at her as I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips. I was in my element. I could taste her breathe, sweet and intoxicating. Her messy hair fell over my hands and I let my fingers move through it. Leo's lips were soft but fierce, trying to deepen the kiss and I was only too happy to oblige.

Until someone coughed from behind Leo. We separated slightly but I kept out hands attached. I saw Pepper standing there, eyeing us like we were two naughty children.

Leo was the first to speak, "Hello, I'm Leanne."

"Yes, the famous Leo, I've heard so much about you." She shook Leo's hand and stepped back. She knew she was winding me up. "I'm Pepper, I'm-"

"The maid. Pepper's my maid and assistant," I quickly spoke before her. She was doing this on purpose but as soon as I said she was the maid, her eyes blazed.

Leo whispered in my ear, "You have a maid?"

"_Mr Renner_, is there anything I can do for you?" Pepper said almost sourly.

I pulled Leo closer to me and nuzzled her neck while Pepper spoke, but then I replied, "Yes actually, if you'd care to show Miss Hendricks round the house briefly, I have some business to attend to."

Pepper nodded and gestured for Leo to follow. She hesitated when pulling away from me but soon stepped with Potts as she pointed around the house, Leo following while her eyes sparkled at the large rooms.

When they were both out of sight, I ran down the stairs and unlocked the door. "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"I assume all precautions for Leo have been put up?" I moved to land into the chair desk and turned on the screen, my fingers hitting the keys.

"All photos and references to yourself and 'Stark Industries' have been temporarily removed, sir."

"Good," I started typing into the security protocols. "She will be moving into the house in less than three weeks, so give her full access to all rooms please. For now, we are to keep all file access available in the house limited to Pepper and me." 

"Would you like me to give Miss Hendricks access to the garage, sir?"

I paused. I hadn't told her yet. I had until she moved in, I thought, until I should tell her who I am. And by then, maybe she won't need to be kept from a single room in our home.

"In time, Jarvis, but for now…Keep her away from here."

"Yes sir," and we started to override the security plans within the house. I couldn't wait for her to move in.


	3. The Arc Reactor

**Chapter 3**

**Lemony at end of chapter, only small.**

**Plot coming along nicely, will be developed in the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Cannonball!" I yelled over the top of Maggie's screams as she ran across the floor to jump into the swimming pool. The sun was shining and Leo's family were round, celebrating the news of our moving in together. Although Leo and I were completely and utterly serious, we hadn't slept together or made any promises for the future. But on both accounts, I was sure we both wanted to. But right now I was fine with enjoying every minute of hers and her adorable little sister's company.<p>

Maggie squealed once she came up for breath, splashing around and kicking the water to hit me from where I sat by the pool side. I was still wearing a suit because Pepper had made me attend a boring meeting where all I had to do was nod and say yes. She could have done that for me.

Leo and her father were busy finishing up on lunch when Drew, Leo's eighteen year old brother came outside and slapped me on the back. He was a good kid and I certainly preferred him to some of Leo's close friends.

"Hey, Mark, can I take the Audi for a spin?"

I looked up, "Aren't you eating?"

"Na, I'm going to meet some mates, if that's cool?"

I nodded. "Sure," I pulled out the keys from my pocket and threw them for him to catch. The Audi was out on the drive, where I kept it rather than in the garage in case of times like this when it wanted to be used and I didn't want to risk anyone seeing anything suspicious in the garage. Drew thanked me and jogged away while I shouted, "Don't scratch it."

Maggie splashed again so I chucked my phone onto the table, out of range.

"Mark, come in!" The little girl had warmed to me after I'd flattered her that night. I thought she was the cutest thing on this earth, quite frankly. Leo certainly loved watching us bond, being so close to Maggie seeing as her mother died months after she was born.

"Swim, Mark! Come play with me," her pout was huge as she continued to splash me.

"Maggie, lunch will be ready soon," I moaned, trying to get out of it. I wasn't worried about the arc reactor, it wouldn't be harmed.

Maggie splashed so hard with her small feet that a wave hit my face. She giggled like crazy when I stood, joking that I was mad.

"That's it, young lady!" I ripped of my jacket and dramatically chucked it down onto the floor. She cried in excitement and did her best to swim away quickly in her arm bands. I unbuttoned my shirt so that I remained in my wife beater, stepped on my shoes to peel them off and slipped out of my socks. I ran to the edge and pulled my legs into my chest, making the water fly over her tiny body when I jumped in.

I pulled myself to the top of the water and swam up to Maggie who was laughing and gurgling like she was on nitrous oxide! I caught her small body in my hands and she screamed. I raised her above myself and her red curls glistened brightly before I let her drop back into the water. She attacked me as I let her swim around me, and then jump on my back, attempting to duck me under the water. With a massive grin, I played along, ducking under the water and gasping as if she was really strong enough. I wondered if this as what it would be like if Leo and I had kids. _When_ Leo and I had kids.

"Hey!" Patrick's rough voice came from the glass door as he called to his youngest daughter and me. "Lunch is ready, kids, get your butts indoors!" Patrick Hendricks was a brilliant man. He was laid back, respectable, funny and wasn't afraid to act the same age as Maggie. But he was also responsible and protective of his children, which I admired greatly. But he liked me as I liked him, so I had yet received the full wrath of his protectiveness.

"Come on, misses, dad says lunch is up." I pulled her weightless body up from the water and onto the side where she ran straight indoors, after her dad.

I was still in the water when Leo appeared outside, grinning at me. She had shades on top of her wild hair and was wearing white shorts and one of my pale blue smart shirts – which was incredibly sexy by the way – that she wore over her white and black polka dot bikini.

"Damn it, did I miss you strip?"

I laughed, and rested my hands on the side, ready to pull myself out. I saw her gaze travel to my muscled arms. A smirk appeared on my lips.

I heaved my body out of the swimming pool. "Don't worry, baby, you can see that later if you'd like." I walked on over to her and went to kiss her lips, but she pulled away. She was frowning, worried and angry eyes on my chest.

Not my chest, but the glowing shape caused by the arc reactor. Oh crap.

I looked at her face cautiously, ready for her to react. She'd hate me for lying to her, not telling her sooner who I really was, for making up a false name and false life. For not telling her she was really dating Iron Man, in all honesty.

"Leo-"

"Mark, what the hell is that?"

"Baby, I can explain-"

Before I could stop her, she grabbed the edge of my wife beater and yanked it up to reveal my chiselled body. I stayed silent as her fragile fingertips touched the arc reactor, scared.

"What happened to you, Mark?"

I couldn't help but frown. How could she not know? This practically was the symbol of Tony Stark and Iron Man, how could she not recognise who I was _now_?

"I-I had an accident a while back." What else could I say? "At work. We were trying to develop something; it was just an experiment gone wrong. I got injured and this keeps me healthy." The last part was nothing but the truth. The arc reactor was keeping me alive after all.

Her eyes were glistening, so worried that my chest crumpled up into a tight ball, filled with guilt for lying to her like this. I wasn't making this easier on either of us.

"But-" Her voice broke. "But you're alright now? You're all better? Because you didn't tell me about it, you should have told me…"

I couldn't help but smile at her worried expression and hurried words. I took her hands that were following the piece's shape and placed them to my lips, kissing and speaking against them, "I'm ok, Leo. I promise. If anything was wrong, you know I'd tell you, right?"

Leo nodded, furious with herself for getting upset like this. I kissed her hands again, my eyes closing at the touch of her skin against my mouth.

"No more lies, right? It's just this." My eyes opened at her question.

Opposed to her anxious ones, my own eyes were perfectly serious. "No more lies."

She sighed and nodded again. I pulled her close to my drenched body and let me chin lie on top of her head. I breathed in her scent – her perfume calmed me somehow, it was as if it was the smell of Leo herself keeping my temper at bay. I had no choice now. I had to tell her. Tonight, when all her family had left, after we were back from dinner at the La Marge Restaurant, I would tell her everything.

After I was dressed, the arc reactor fully covered and downstairs, I joined Leo in helping bringing everything to the table. I rarely ate at the table before I'd met Leanne. Not even Pepper could force me to eat there, I was a busy man, and take out in the shop was my daily occurrence.

Leo's sister Sophia and her husband Bradley were canoodling on my sofa so I whistled to get their attention, and only then did they see us struggling to set the table. Sophia helped and laughed with her sister, while Maggie was already waiting at the head of the table like queen bee. She was impatiently tapping her fork against her glass and I smiled at her, placing a plate of pasta down in front of her. She was already tucking in before we all had the chance to sit down.

Patrick sat on one corner next to Maggie, who didn't stop asking for more juice, so he was too occupied to say too much to the rest of us. I sat on the other corner between Maggie and my Leo. Sophia sat opposite her sister and Bradley held her hand as he ate, at the other end of the table.

"So Mark," Bradley began around a mouth full of pasta, "how come you ended up living in such an amazing home?" His voice was so polite with his English accent, but I couldn't deny I found him slightly irritating. Only slightly.

Leo finished eating a potato when she answered, "Mark is a research scientist for a big organisation."

Before Bradley could ask what organisation, I added, "And my grandparents were well off, so I inherited quite a bit from them too." I looked at Leo who was smiling at me. "I just didn't have anyone to share it all with until now."

She grinned proudly at me and kissed my cheek, resting on hand on my leg as she took a sip of water.

Maggie piped up, "It looks funny!"

I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at my little friend, and she gladly retaliated with a rasp of her tongue. My playfulness with her sister earned a squeeze from Leo on my leg.

"It's fancy," Sophia mused, staring around the white room, the wall to one of the kitchens completely made of glass connecting to us to one of the smaller dining rooms.

"I have this thing for architecture. It's modern and loud, I guess, but warm and friendly in another way."

"It's home," Leo cut in, not even realising what she said. She quickly looked at me, nervous for my reaction though I felt my eyes warm and a smile spread across my face. She was beginning to think of it as home. I nodded at her and continued to eat.

As soon as Maggie was finished eating, she ran back outside to dive in the pool. She tried to get me to join her but her father scorned her as I wasn't done eating. Once the little lady was out of the way, Patrick's attention turned to me and Leo.

"So where are you two kids off to tonight?"

"Mark's taking me to this fancy restaurant in town. What was it called again?" Leo looked to me for an answer.

"The La Marge," I answered while munching down on my food.

"Oh my God," Sophia squealed, her cutlery crashing onto her plate as she dropped them in her excitement. "You're so lucky, Leo, that's like the most expensive restaurant in LA!"

"Fourth," I corrected but could feel Leo's stare on me. I quickly came up with an easy excuse, "I wanted to spoil us for our anniversary."

I saw a smile form on her lips. "Right, five months today." It felt like when our eyes met, no one else in the world existed, let alone three other people at the table.

"Right," I echoed silently. Her expression matched mine. I was thinking how lucky I was to have found Leanne, how amazing things would be as soon as I told her who I really was, and how I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with her. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Ahem," Sophia coughed, gaining our attention, "So sis, you're not scared about moving to the city of angels?"

I tensed slightly and I was sure Leo had felt it as her hand slid into mine.

"It's a pretty big move?" Bradley added.

"I'm sure I can cope," Leo laughed. Her gaze travelled over to Patrick. "Dad's assured me he'll be fine, and we'll be flying you guys over all the time."

Bradley shoved the last piece of pasta on his plate into his mouth before saying, "Yeah, but it's a pretty big city, Leo. It could be dangerous."

"I'll keep her safe." I let the words slip out of my fat gob before I could stop them. I had sounded overly protective and so sure of myself.

"Yeah, how?" Sophia teased, winding me up.

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "I don't plan on leaving her for a large amount of time. I'll be in and out of work now and again but I can work from home."

Leo frowned, "You can?"

Damn, forgot that I hadn't told Leo about the workshop down stairs. I nodded, "Sure, so long as it's alright with my boss."

"I know she'll be fine with you, Mark." Patrick smiled warmly at me. "To me, she's still my little girl. But I know you'll look after her, treat her right."

I gave her father a curt nod and he winked, picking up the empty plates from the table and bringing them into the kitchen. We followed soon after, cleaning up then sitting down on the sofas and chatting away until it was time for Leo's family to leave. Maggie had clung onto my leg, refusing to leave, although I was a little hurt that she only wanted to stay because of the swimming pool. With a promise that she could come again soon and the temptation of chocolate cake back home, she went with her father and sister.

We shut the door behind them and I let go of a heavy breathe.

"Well that went well," I smiled at Leo who stepped close to me, pushing her body against mine. "How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

Leo nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and mumbled, "And skip the fourth most expensive restaurant in town?"

I chuckled, "Well, it is only the fourth. I didn't want to be too flashy."

Leo replied with a giggle and a kiss to my neck, sending shivers all over my body. She slapped my chest gentle with her small hands. "Come on, let's go get ready or we'll be late." I groaned, wanting to stay in this cosy position for the rest of the night.

Dinner went well, without any hiccups about me being Tony Stark. I'd given the owner $10,000 just to keep quiet and to keep any more customers from entering the restaurant, as I couldn't pay them off too without interrupting my meal with Leo. She had looked absolutely breath-taking, wearing a dark purple blue frock with a green satin belt, purple heels with her hair up neatly, her eyes smoulderingly dark and tempting. She was a vision, a dark beauty and I could barely keep my hands off of her.

Happy had gotten us to and from La Marge without and paparazzi on our tail, the brilliant man! We got home and the first words that came out of Leo's mouth surprised me.

"I fancy ice cream."

I chuckled and she hit me with her purse while I undid my tie and threw it onto the sofa. She dropped her purse on the side and walked towards the fridge. I saw her literally lick her lips when she pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie. She kicked off her heels in the middle of the floor, jumped onto the sofa and curled up her knees under herself. I groaned as she picked a movie from Sky but I sat next to her nonetheless.

"Mean Girls. Classic," she laughed, diving her spoon into the tub and pulling it out, shoving it into her small mouth.

"Really?" I asked astounded, "On our five months anniversary you're going to make me watch Mean Girls?"

"What do you suggest," she smirked, her eyes never leaving the screen, "Die Hard?"

"Yes!"

"No."

I grumbled and sat there for what felt like an hour, watching Lindsey Lohan make a fool of herself, wearing small skirts and god knows what else. Leo laughed her adorable cute laugh for what seemed like the fiftieth time when I pulled the tub of ice cream from her hands and shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"Wha- Hey!"

"Thank you," I smirked and continued to eat her ice cream, moving out of her reach so she couldn't grab it from me. She fell onto me and squirmed.

"Give me my ice cream back, Mark. It's mine!"

"Well," I snickered, "you can't have it."

"Mark!"

I stopped and looked at her with mock seriousness. "Ice cream or Mean Girls, Leo, you're choice?"

She grumbled after one more attempt of reaching for her food, and then plunked back down with her arms crossed. "Taking away my two lovers, how dare you…" she mumbled.

My head whipped over to face her. "What?"

"Ben. And Jerry," she smirked. I grunted, seeing what game she was playing.

"Well," I said quietly, adjusting my position on the couch, "I have to say, Lindsey isn't looking too bad in that tight little outfit."

From the corner of my eye I noticed Leo's eyes widen as she watched the actress saunter about, dancing along to Jingle Bell Rock.

"That's right; you dance like that, Lohan-"

Leo's fists went flying, slapping me playfully as she climbed over my body. I grabbed her wrists and held them tight as she tried slapping me again.

"Prefer Lindsey to me then, eh?" She took to a different tactic, and dived down on my neck. She nibbled below my ear and I suddenly stiffened, holding back a groan. "Well then you won't want me to do this then." Her lips travelled down from my neck to my unbuttoned shirt, kissing the very top of my chest. "Or this…" She must have felt my hands loosen around her wrists as she pulled away and undid another button. Then another. Her lips followed her hands and she kissed every inch of my chest. I moved my hands to rest on her bare legs, my fingers unable to help themselves as they caressed her thighs. I couldn't help but smirk as she moaned against my body. I felt myself grow hard as he hands moved down to my trousers.

Our eyes fixed onto each other and I went to pull her in for another kiss, but a smirk appeared on her lips and she jumped off my lap and stared at the TV, as if nothing had happened. I was dumbstruck. I saw her smile widen when the tub of ice cream fell onto the floor and I gruffed, my hard on twitching when I looked at her. Leo's hair was messy and she was panting heavily.

I couldn't handle it. I stood up and placed myself in front of her, blocking her view from the film. She tried looking around me but didn't expect me to take her body and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She screamed and giggled in protest as I ran her up the stairs and into the bedroom, throwing her onto the king size bed.

I was about to join her and kiss her until she could no longer breathe but I saw her, lying there. Her hands were resting above her head and her short dress had ridden up her thighs. She was stunning. Not even the arc reactor could have stopped my heart from stopping at that moment. My breathing hitched and I choked on any words that could have come close to expressing how beautiful she looked, how beautiful she _was_.

She leaned up onto her elbows and looked at me with worried eyes. "Mark, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…Nothing's wrong, it's just," I shook my head in wonder, "how did I get so lucky?"

She blushed; her hands trembling as she shyly pulled my shirt to bring me to rest on top of her fragile body. I circled my arms around her and pressed us even closer. My breathing was slow and heavy. I kissed her neck, down her throat and back to take her lips, long and lovingly. With her permission, I unzipped the frock while she shrugged off my shirt for me. My lips caressed her chest, trailing down her cleavage while I watched her eyes roll back into her head, her legs pulling up to attached themselves around my waist. I took her. I made love to her and I never thought I could feel like this.


	4. Shopping In LA

**Chapter Four**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms out and my legs, my body trembling as my muscles groaned. The Californian coast and the golden sun was a gorgeous sight as I rolled onto my side, but not as beautiful as the sight I'd hoped to have seen.<p>

Leo was missing from my side. I had woken up in the night, just as the light outside was becoming a paler blue, greeting the morning. She had been there, her slender body tangled amongst the bed sheets and our limbs. I had lain there for a moment, taking in that image. It would be pressed into my mind, scratched into my brain like a tattoo. As would watching her other worldly body writhe from under me…Her mouth opening but nothing coming out as we kissed and loved each other…Her eyes attached to my own, neither of us needing words, only actions to show what we were feeling.

I stretched a final time before I removed myself from my bed. I wore only my black boxers as I padded downstairs and into the kitchen. Perhaps she went home before I woke up? I walked over to the coffee maker to wake myself up, and then I heard someone pull open the fridge. I turned round and felt my mouth drop.

Leo was standing there, drinking milk from a bottle, wearing her lacy black panties and a matching strapless bra. Her hair was dishevelled and messy but her make-up was still intact. She was the definition of sexy and I could feel my heart ache, my fingers wanting to run through her hair and all over her skin.

She only just noticed me standing there, quickly shoving the milk back into the fridge and wiping a drop from her lips. My chest strangled and my heart thumped. "Oh crap, you're up."

"As are you…" I made her smile and blush as I began to walk closer to her. "I thought you'd left…"

"What?" she looked shocked. "No! Last night was, well…"

"I know," I agreed, my forehead resting against hers, my heart buzzing when her breathe tingled and touched my face. "Wow."

"You look amazing, by the way," I said as she walked away.

"Yeah, well," she said as she returned to the fridge, "I was going to do you breakfast in bread, wasn't I? _Then_ get dressed."

"No to the dressing part, please."

She smiled and pulled out the eggs. "Get the fire going, baby, I want a fry-up in bed."

"Oh God," I groaned, dramatically collapsing under my own weight. "You are my kind of woman."

She pulled out a spatula from the draw and pointed it at me, accusing and giggling at the same time. "I better be your only woman, Mr Renner."

I felt my body tense for a moment. I'd forgotten to tell her. I was so wrapped up in my own happiness that I forgot to tell Leo everything. We had had such a laugh and an amazing, unforgettable night I hadn't had time to confess.

"Um, Leo…I need to tell you something-"

"Good morning!" An overly-cheery voice interrupted me. Pepper Potts arrived from around the corner but she audibly gasped very loudly when she saw Leo and I standing there in nothing but my underwear.

Quickly, I grabbed Leo's hand and pulled her behind me to cover up her body. It wouldn't have been the first time Potts had caught me in just my boxers, but I knew Leo wouldn't be comfortable being seen like this, other than by me.

"Morning Virginia," I used her real name around Leo most of the time, just to keep her off the scent.

"Um," she had been caught off guard and I could see her trying to pull herself together, "Mark, I'm afraid you have a meeting to attend to today." She sneered this part ever so slightly, knowing exactly what it translated to, "Your boss specifically required you to be there."

A.K.A no getting out of this meeting, or else.

"Thank you, Virginia, anything else?" I said tightly, trying to subtly nod towards a half-naked Leo behind me. She didn't take the hint.

"Yes, sir." I saw a small smirk appear on her lips as she glanced down at her P.D.A. "We need to RSVP to your invitation to Adler's Ball on the 21st. And perhaps Miss Hendricks would like to pick something out before the day actually arrives?"

Adler's Ball was the annual get together, an excuse for a bunch of rich, famous aristocrats to argue who had bagged the most celebrities or invented the greatest must-have yet. Potts always made me attend because my father co-founded the celebration with Sir Ian Adler and everyone expected me to attend.

"No, we're not going," I replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because," I clenched my teeth; Pepper should have guessed the real reason. "I have more important things to deal with and have priorities that I have not yet sorted." My eyes flickered to the side, indicating that I hadn't yet told Leo the truth.

"Well, might I suggest you sort your 'priorities' out _before_ the ball, sir." Potts practically rolled her eyes at me. "Adler's ball is the perfect excuse for Miss Hendricks to take a look around LA and extend her wardrobe before she moves in here."

"I don't like to impose…" Leo mumbled shyly from behind me. I could picture her biting her lip from being the centre of attention.

"No, Leanne, really," Potts responded, using Leo's given name, "it's no trouble. Happy will take you out into town when Mr Renner leaves, and he'll escort you while you pick out some new outfits. I'm sure you'll need quite a few dresses with the amount of celebrations Mark's boss organises. And usually Mark has to attend. To every. Single. One."

I saw Leo peak over my shoulder. "If it's ok with you?"

My voice was hard, "I don't know if I would have sorted my 'priorities' before the 21st, Virginia. I may need more time."

"Am I correct in thinking your family moves back to London before then, Miss Hendricks?"

"Yes, their plane flies back on the 19th."

"Well then, that's less than two weeks," Pepper smiled at both Leo and I. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time." Virginia began to walk away and called back, "The meeting is in an hour, Mark, don't be late."

I sighed heavily. Two weeks. I had two weeks before Leo's family left. I had two weeks to tell Leo the truth, try to make her understand, and to hope that she wouldn't change her mind about moving in with me. I had to hope she wouldn't fly back with her family. I had to hope she'd forgive me. I had to hope she'd be my date in time for Adler's ball, where for the first time I could be myself and introduce Leo as my girlfriend to the public.

I had a lot of work to do.

"So," I huffed in irritation, "looks like that fry up's out of the question now."

She giggled at my sour face. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Definitely tomorrow," I grinned back at her, kissing her nose. Quickly, I ran to the other room and grabbed a card of mine from my wallet that was lying in the living room, and ran back to Leo. I handed it to her, avoiding her mouth drop. "Here, take this and spend as much as you can. Whether we go to the ball or not, I want you to spoil yourself."

"Mark, that's ridiculous-"

"Leo, it means nothing to me." I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. "I have money to throw away because of my grandparents, but I don't want it unless I can spend it on you. So please, just take it." I couldn't even remember my grandparents, let alone whether they were rich or not. But I _did_ have money to throw away and I wanted to spoil Leo rotten as much as I could without revealing who I was just yet.

"Baby, this is too much…" she mumbled, trying to hand back my card.

"Leo, if you don't take it then it'll upset me." Trying to lighten the mood, I pouted and let my body slump. She shook her head at me.

"You're such a child," she grumbled, shoving me playfully so I grinned.

"You know you love it," I winked back and picked her up, making her squeal. But she wrapped her legs around my waist and held my neck, placing her nose against mine. "Fancy taking a shower before we have to go?"

Her eyes widened but in answer she kissed my lips heavily, and I took us upstairs and into my en suite.

I had dressed into a dark suit ready for work. I was not going to be happy in the meeting, having to leave a naked, wet Leo in the shower to get dressed, just so I could nod along to dreary presentations and give my opinion on stupid ideas that would never proceed as long as I was the CEO of Stark Industries. I watched as Leo got dressed into white ballet flats and a short angel-like sleeveless dress. She looked too lovely and beautiful in her outfit to kiss her all over and make love quickly before the car arrived.

Timing wasn't always my strong point, but just then, Happy beeped the car horn for us to hurry up. Happy also knew my current situation and knew fully well what not to say. I groaned as an irresistible Leo kissed my cheek knowingly and skipped down the stairs, with me following behind her.

"You really shouldn't have given me the pin to your card, Mark," she smirked while she grabbed her purse, both of us hovering by the door. "What's stopping me from taking the card now and running off with some celebrity billionaire? This is LA, y'know?"

I laughed, knowing she had no clue that she already had one. "I have faith in you."

She grinned and pulled me in by my tie. I growled against her lips and kissed her lightly, but she took the kiss even deeper, grabbing at my neck to pull us impossibly close. She licked my bottom lip and my head fell back in frustration. "Baby, you keep kissing me like that and I won't be able to leave here for at least another hour."

"Oh," she said cockily, "well, we can't have that now, can we?"

To answer she kissed my cheek which made me groan. "I'll be back before six."

I opened the door for her and took her hand, walking us to Happy's waiting car. "I'll be waiting."

I kissed her small hand and watched her step into the car, driving off into town. I slid into the front seat of the Audi and paused for a moment, my head falling back onto the seat. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I began to make my way to Stark Industries office.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Miss. Mr Renner has told me exactly where to take you, lots of nice places to visit, you'll see." Happy seemed like a lovely man as he chatted away, taking us along the city streets. Mark had left me his credit card, and I couldn't feel guiltier. But if it made him happy, then I thought I might as well.<p>

My life seemed perfect with Mark. He was absolutely gorgeous, fit and charming. He made me laugh and made me swoon, and he was good to me. I was falling fast and I wasn't scared at all.

"Thank you, Happy. And please, there's no need with the _miss_." I smiled at him in the mirror. "It's Leo."

He nodded, but did not smile. Mark had told me Happy wasn't one to smile. But he was kind and thoughtful and I wanted us to be friends, rather than think of him as staff. I didn't know how Mark could afford it. As a research scientist, I knew he must earn a lot, but this was on another scale. Perhaps his family were millionaires or something, I didn't know. I didn't care about the money. In fact I felt guilty for spending it. But if Mark and I were to raise a family, I knew that they'd have the best we could possibly give them.

I shook my head. What was I like, thinking about having children? Mark probably wasn't even thinking that far ahead…

Happy pulled up outside a boutique, with gorgeous gowns lining the windows. The chauffer open my door and took my hand to let me out.

"This one wasn't on Mr Renner's list, but Virginia insisted we buy some gowns, perhaps one for Adler's ball?" he gestured towards the door. I attempted a smile before going into the boutique with Happy. A woman in a dress suit welcomed us.

"How may I help you?" Her teeth were so white and they started to hurt my eyes.

I was about to open my mouth when Happy butted in. "Miss Hendricks would like to see your finest dresses, please."

"Very well," the woman bared her chops again, only too pleased to offer her most expensive dresses. "Right this way, Miss Hendricks."

The sales lady handed me various dresses. Some really didn't suit me, others I weren't sure about but Happy insisted they would look great. She handed me four hangers and I tried on every one. The first was a knee-long, pink dress with a rose pattern layering it. The next was long and fairly see-through everywhere but my delicate parts, grey, threaded delicately that came to the floor. The third dress was short, more for the summer. It was covered in petals, pink and purple. And lastly, the gown Happy insisted I wore to Adler's ball; it flowed all the way down to the floor, the crimson dress studded with tiny diamantes, a large slit down the middle and the fabric coming up to my chest, long layers over my shoulders to hold the revealing gown together. It was stunning, and very, _very_ expensive.

Happy had the dresses packed in the bags and placed them in the boot of the car, as well as four boxes for the shoes the saleswoman insisted I should buy too. I couldn't have felt guiltier for spending so much, but Mark's chauffer guaranteed me that he'd be angrier if I didn't spend as much as I was.

We drove to a lot more shops and we ended up having to stuff some of the bags in the back with me. Happy assured me that this would be the last shop, and if anything, he sounded quite awkward as he told me, coughing and grunting.

I could see why when we pulled up by the curb. Ann Summers awaited me. I cursed Mark silently, knowing that he would be laughing to himself as he thought of me shopping for lingerie. Well, I guess this would have to be my way of thanking him.

I swallowed, "I think you can wait outside for this one, Happy."

He let out a heavy breathe and replied thankfully, "Yes, miss."

I walked into the shop and picked out the most tasteful underwear sets I could see. It took me a long time to dress and undress in all my chosen lingerie. I bought a nude and black netted corset set, complete with stockings, a red lacy set, a dark blue and black butterfly patterned set, and just as an extra thank you to Mark, I grabbed a sexy nurse outfit on the way out. I had also bought a couple sets of pyjamas just for me, so I could be comfy too.

I felt myself blush as I put the bags into the car. It had been a long, exhausting day and I'd need several wardrobes to fit all these clothes in. 6 o'clock had come quicker than we'd first expected and the light sun was gone, outside turning a deep blue. I had thanked Happy and apologised on behalf of Mark too for making him drag me all over town.

"To be honest, miss, I much prefer your company to Mark's." I laughed at his response and thanked him once again when he helped me out of the car. I stopped him when he tried to take the many bags from my hands but I _did_ let him carry in the other hundred from the boot. After unpacking all this, was there any need to move my stuff in?

I placed the bags inside and called out his name.

"Mark?" I walked into the front room. Everything was dark and the only light was coming from the larger dining room. "Mark, are you home?"

I paused when I saw that the light was off, but a dozen or so candles were alight and spread around the room. Mark stood there in a blue smart shirt and jeans, his arms behind his back and a smirk on his lips. Two mouth-watering meals were set on the table waiting for us to tuck in.

"You look beautiful," he stated quietly.

I looked around in question, gesturing, "What's all this?"

"Well," he stood forward and pulled out a chair for me, "after a very long meeting and spending the rest of my day being separated from you, I thought we'd have a night in tonight."

I smiled as he took his place opposite me and said, "And maybe, you can model some of those outfits tonight."


	5. Meeting Miller

**Chapter 5**

**Special thanks to haldirsxlover001 for your lovely, interesting and long reviews, I love recieving them.**

**Story plot entirely sorted, you're gonna love it. Please review...**

* * *

><p>Thanks to the lovely Pepper Potts, she had bagged Leo an interview at the Los Angeles Times and Leo couldn't have been more nervous. She was dressed in black business attire and black heels, her hair up in a neat bun. She looked the part and I was certain that she'd get the reporting job all on her own, without me having to help her.<p>

Happy drove her to the office while I sat and fiddled in the work shop. I was adjusting the mechanics on the suit when I noticed the TV on mute, disturbing images flashing across the screen.

"Jarvis, play that for me, would you?"

The sound suddenly came, a woman's voice reporting the news from New York City.

"_The city streets have been terrorized for three days straight. Samuel Miller, an Inventor from Georgia, has followed in famous superhero slash billionaire Tony Stark's footprints as he has invented a suit of his own." _A picture of a suit not unlike mine flew across the screen, blasting buildings and attacking cops and passers. _"It's been said Miller has adopted Stark's technology and created his own version of the famous 'Iron Man' to terrorize local cities. Reporters say that Miller's weapons have not all been identified, but have been used to steal from banks and several have reported break ins. Military Chief Officer Roy Hannigan has been stated that Miller has developed an undetectable device and cannot be found momentarily. Mr Hannigan, what action is the military planning to take on Mr Miller?"_

The reporter's face faded as I spoke to Jarvis.

"He's created a suit."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis answered, bring up images of Miller in recent articles. "Although he has upgraded the suit to become undetectable by almost all technology. From what I have recovered from reports, the suit is fast and various weapons have been included."

I sighed heavily, "We knew this would happen, Jarvis. I just didn't expect it so soon." I frowned, and then felt a smile creep up onto my lips. "You said almost all technology."

"Samuel Miller is currently travelling inside the suit, sir. He is crossing the border into California."

I smirked and stood up.

"Maybe we should pay my admirer a visit."

We were flying close to the border of Arizona and California when I saw him. He was _very_ fast; no wonder the military had been useless so far. I shot after him and noticed him slowly, drawing close to the ground until he stopped and waited for me to join him. I did not show my face as he did.

He stepped towards me. His mousy brown hair was sweaty and clamped to his forehead. He wore a large smirk and offered his hand.

"Mr Stark, it is an honour."

"I can assure you, the feeling it not mutual."

He frowned as if he was shocked and pulled back his hand. "You do not like my work?"

"On the contrary, I admire your work; quite a chip off the old block. But what you're using it for is a whole different matter."

Miller laughed, expecting me to say this. "Not all of us think the ownership of technology such as ours should end up with having to fight crime." He shrugged. "With this suit I can become the wealthiest man in America. There's only one problem."

"Oh, I should say there is," I replied angrily but he ignored me.

"You. But it shouldn't have to be, Mr Stark, you see, me and you, we're not so different."

"Is that so?"

"We're two of a kind. Think of what we could do together, two iron men joining forces? Think of how rich we could be!"

I chuckled to myself, "No thanks, I'm already rich, thank you."

"But I'm not, and I'd like to be." Miller grinned and only then had I noticed we'd been circling each other. "Perhaps there's something else I could offer?"

"You couldn't possibly-"

"How many people get hurt before you can get to them, Tony?" My jaw tensed. "How many people have died, waiting for you to hurry up and come to their rescue?" He gestured to himself. "With me there, no one has to even get scratched. Either one of us would be there, both of us working together to keep the people safe."

"You've hurt so many just to get rich already, that's not what you want." My dislike for this idiot was seeping through my words.

"True, and that's where you come in. I help you save those that you cannot, and you keep out of my way when it comes to getting what I want. Rich."

Without hesitation, I answered, "No deal."

I sent a surge of energy at him, but when it came into contact, it sent him just a few metres and he got up with ease.

"You might want to reconsider, Tony-"

"How did you even get this technology? What are you, fifteen?"

His face went blank, pissed. "Twenty-five. My father started to develop your technology before he passed, you might remember him. His name was John Miller-"

"Can't say I do-"

"Of course you don't, you arrogant prick," he spat. "Then again, you don't remember anyone, let alone the name of a man who spent fifty years of his life dedicated to you and your asshole of a father."

I flew at him and punched at his face, annoyed that I didn't get his face because the face suddenly came down. He hit me back and I could feel body ache when he threw me away from him.

"Let me help you, Tony," his political bullshit returning. "If we help each other, we'd be unstoppable."

"That's not what I created this suit for," I answered and stood firm. "I created this suit to prevent scum like you from getting what they want."

He huffed, chuckling, "You can't stop me…"

"Want a bet?"

The two of us tore into each other. There was no doubt that his suit was well made. His blasts were similar to mine and the suit was impenetrable. He did have a weak spot behind his neck where his head piece wasn't attached fully to the body, but he blasted me off of him every time I went to tear out the wires.

For half an hour we beat each other to a pulp, but once I kicked Miller off of me, he flew off before I had the chance to chase after him.

* * *

><p>I came out to meet Happy who was waiting for me by the car. His suddenly started forward when he saw me shaking.<p>

"Miss, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I tried to assure him, "just still a little shaky that all."

"How'd it go?" he asked while he opened the door and let me slide inside. He ran to the driver's side and got in.

"Um, fine, I guess, uh it was a little scary."

"I'm sure you nailed it," Happy replied, glancing in the mirror. I sighed and looked at my hands. Typical. Every interview I ever had I turned into a nervous wreck! I had no idea exactly how it went because my brain and mouth just went on automatic. Words tumbled out of my mouth and I could have been telling the interviewer absolutely anything for all I knew.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and I had nothing left planned for the rest of the night. Mark and I would probably just curl up on the sofa and I'd try to put Mean Girls back on, he'd end up tackling me again and we'd kiss the night away.

When I got back to Mark's place, the house seemed empty. Soon every possession I owned would be moved in, as if it were possible, it would feel more like home to me.

"Mark?" I called, checking if he was home. The house was too large to go swanning about, seeing which room he was in or if he was here at all. Then I remembered…

"Jarvis?" I called anxiously, never doing to this before.

"Yes, miss Hendricks," the voice replied, waiting for me to order him about.

"Can I ask if Mark is home please?"

"Of course, he is downstairs. He will be up shortly."

I looked at the stairs that lead to his garage and work shop. Mark hadn't said that I could not go down there, but not once had he let me follow or asked for me to go down with him. I didn't mind, there was no reason for me to even head down there, but it felt awkward having to wait up here to see my own boyfriend in my future home.

"Can you let him know I'm home, please, and that I'll be upstairs?"

"Yes, of course." His voice was polite and kind, and suddenly I felt comfortable talking to it. "May I ask how the interview went?"

I laughed and shook my hand in a so-so action. "Meh," I answered and jogged upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, I threw my heels into the wardrobe Mark had built in just for me and took off the jacket to my suit so I was left in a tight black dress. I looked in the long mirror in front of the bed and sighed, exhausted after hours of shaking and talking utter rubbish.

I threw myself onto the huge bed and groaned, suddenly incredibly comfortable.

"Make that noise again." His voice came from the door. I bit my lip and smiled, looking at him with his blank face staring, his eyes wide. "Please, one more time."

I grabbed a pillow from behind my head and threw it at him. Easily, he caught it in the air and hugged it to himself before jumping onto the bed beside me, but lay on his front to stare back at me.

Mark was grubby, covered in grease from working on his cars and experimenting no doubt, and he was wearing a dark green wife beater and jeans. He looked delicious.

"So…" he started, stroking my cheek with his fingertips, "how did the interview go?"

I huffed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I was really nervous, and it was so obvious."

"Everyone gets nervous…"

I chuckled, "With me and interviews, it on a whole other level." I threw my arm over my face. "Thank Virginia for trying for me, but I've probably embarrassed her just because she suggested me to them."

"Hey," he removed my hand from my face and placed it to his lips, kissing up my arm and ticking the crease with the tip of his tongue. My eyes fluttered closed. "You haven't embarrassed her, or yourself. Trust me, it'll work out ok." He paused for a moment and even with my eyes closed I could feel him staring at me. "You do trust me, do you?"

I opened my eyes and looked at how vulnerable he appeared. I grabbed his hand and placed it above my heart.

"With my life, I trust you. I swear it."

His head fell and I felt his arms slide under my body to pull me down to him, close to his body. His head fell next to my shoulder and could feel his lips slide over my throat. I moaned under his touch.

"God, Leo, what are you doing to me?" he croaked, biting down on my skin. My legs, by instinct, hitched up next to his body. "I want you…"

Those three words sent me crazy and I scratched my fingernails over his wife beater. I wanted more contact; I wanted his chest against mine, so I removed his vest as quick as possible. I moved to kiss his body, moving downwards, but paused.

My fingers trailed over purpling bruises that were suddenly there.

"What happened, Mark?" He stopped what he was doing as the sound of my cold voice.

He looked at his bruises and cursed. "Leo, it's nothing."

"That is not nothing, Mark! What happened?" I pushed him off of me to get up from the bed, seeing his chest. He quickly pulled his vest back on but I had time to see the full extent of his bruises. They were dabbed over his chest.

"Nothing, just a fight with a friend."

"A friend?" I screamed. "A friend of yours beat you to a pulp? When?"

"This morning," he said while he dived off of the bed and took my hands in his, but I yanked them away. "Come on, Leo, please. You're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?" I repeated, stunned. "How would you react if I came home with bruises covering my body?"

He let his head fall back and sighed, "I'd kill who ever touched you," he returned his head to look back at me, "but it was just a friend, Leo, who lost his temper. No big deal…"

I shook my head at him, and kept him away from me. "No big deal. Wow, Mark, you don't get it do you?"

He stood silent, putting his head in his hands.

"Am I not allowed to be hurt or upset that someone did this to you?" I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

He heard me sniff and his head shot up. A rogue tear escaped my eyes and he moved like lighting to wipe it away. He bent his head to rest against my forehead.

"Please don't be upset…" he whispered, touching my neck lovingly. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart…"

I let him kiss my lips and kiss away the tears. But it still hurt to see his bruises. It hurt to see him in pain.


	6. La Marge

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you to kikikiki for your lovely reviews and adding to favourites. I really do appreciate it. **

**Can't wait until the big reveal, just a few more chapters to go, and that's only the beginning! **

**Review**

* * *

><p>After lying to Leo about my bruises today, I felt that I needed to come clean. But after everything that had been said and done between us, how can I do it?<p>

It was almost 6 o'clock and Leo was busy on her laptop. She was settled in a pair of pyjamas on the couch and she refused to look up from the screen as I loudly approached her from across the room.

"Leo?"

"Mhmm?"

I plunked down next to her. "I'd like us to go out tonight."

"Mmm, ok," she mumbled in reply. I wasn't even sure if she was listening.

"Leo?" I asked her again. Leanne glanced at me for a moment and smiled but moved back to the laptop. Her smile seemed almost false. "Leo, I'm sorry about earlier."

And there it was. She sighed heavily and shut the screen down on her laptop, placing it to the side and facing me.

"You're sorry about talking to me the way you did, or you're sorry that I managed to see the bruises?" Her eyebrow quirked in question when I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Leo, I just didn't want you to worry. You do understand that, right?" I mumbled, closing in to her face as I could see her waver.

"I know, Mark, it just scared me. I…" she shook her head and finally caved in, letting her head fall to my chest, "I didn't like seeing you hurt."

"Hey," I said, turning her face so I could see her face, "I'm fine, Leo. Everything's fine."

After a moment, she slowly nodded. I bent to kiss her forehead and pulled her close up to me, hugging her in silence for a couple of minutes.

Then Leo asked, "So where did you want to go tonight?" She looked at her watch. "We don't have long."

"I was thinking dinner at La Marge again?"

She nodded eagerly, "I did like their chocolate cheesecake…"

I chuckled as she drifted off, imagining the scrumptious looking food.

"And then maybe back home to watch the rest of Mean Girls before bed?"

She squealed and wriggled closer into my body. "You know how to treat a woman!"

Leo really wasn't the type of girl that needed hours to get ready, and I loved that about her. In less than fourty-five minutes she had turned from pyjama cute girlfriend to sexy jaw-dropping girlfriend in a pink and white patterned rose dress. She wore little jewellery, white heels and her hair fell down past her shoulders. She looked ravishing.

I simply wore smart trousers and a smart grey shirt. I stood still with my hands in my pockets and my mouth open when Leo appeared from the stairs, walking with a small smile towards me. I offered my hand and she wrapped her fingers at the crease of my arm.

"You look amazing," I offered, seeing her blush slightly.

"Thank you." We got into the car and Happy began driving us to la Marge without a single paparazzi following us. I had called in advance to the restaurant, offering a huge sum of money to keep quiet, the customers quiet and to not let anyone else in until we had gone.

I took her inside and the atmosphere was relaxed and sophisticated. I greeted the young man and gave him my name. He must really know who I am but his boss must have told him the deal, making it worthwhile for the young man.

"Right this way, Mr Renner," he said, escorting us to a cosy table in the front corner of the restaurant. Thankfully the windows were tinted at La Marge, one of the many reasons why I loved this place. We could see the outside but they couldn't see us, see me. We wouldn't be disturbed tonight.

"So," I started, peering at the menu, "will you be having a meal tonight, or should we just cut straight to the cheesecake?"

She playfully slapped my arm while her eyes stayed fixed on her own menu. "Hmm, I think I will have…Ooh the pasta dishes look nice…"

After ten minutes we'd ordered two main dishes, a bottle of champagne and two cheesecakes to come straight after the main meal. It seemed Leo had forgiven me completely for our little argument. She was smiling and laughing with me, and we kept unconsciously sliding our legs next to each other and holding hands across the table, wanting to be close. When did I become this person?

* * *

><p>It was a perfect evening. Mark had totally made up for hurting me the way he did, and I know he was truly sorry, because if it had been me covered in bruises, he'd want to destroy whoever had touched me.<p>

"So when will you start to move your things in?" Mark asked out of the blue.

I smiled and swallowed a mouthful of pasta. "With how much I bought the other day? You'd think I'd already moved in."

Mark smirked, "If only,"

"Besides," I started, taking a sip of my champagne, "I promised Maggie that I'd sleep back at the house with the family a few more times before they leave."

I giggled when I saw Mark's eyes widen and a puppy-face replacing his sexy smirk.

"_But_," I said when it looked like he was about to whine, "I'll move in all my stuff before Friday and when they fly back on Saturday night, I'll be officially moved in."

Mark groaned, his head falling backwards and his mouth grinning, "God, I can't wait."

I smiled as he took my hand and placed it to his lips, not removing it. His eyes were glowing and I had never seen him look happier than in this moment. I smiled back at him.

Mar began to speak, "Leo, I-" His sentence was cut off by the loud shout coming from the kitchen. Mark and I looked to see all the waiters returning to the front desk. Everyone else sitting and eating returned back to their meals apart from mark and I. I listened in to the conversation, our table close enough to hear without too much trouble. A superior looking man gestured to the waiters to calm down. One of the more anxious looking boys was panicking, saying that a man called Samuel Miller was on the street and that maybe they should close up the restaurant.

The head of staff refused to close the restaurant because of this Miller person and he assured them he'd sort everything. I frowned, having no idea what they were talking about but didn't have a chance to wonder when the waiters all scattered.

When I turned back, Mark was watching too. He smiled at me but I frowned.

"Wonder what that was all about?" I mumbled, grabbing my glass again.

"No idea," Mark answered quietly and shoved his fork into his food. Suddenly, the superior looking man had turned up at her table, greeting us kindly and bowing his head. The man I supposed was the boss bent to whisper into Mark's ear.

When the staff moved, Mark nodded and looked at me.

"Sweetheart, there's a call from the office I have to take out back. You gonna be ok?" His eyes seemed worried for some reason. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll be fine," I answered, smiling at him to try and reassure him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Almost reluctantly, Mark got up and muttered something like, "Of course," and trailed behind the restaurant owner. I watched my boyfriend disappear behind a door and I sat there, sipping my drink and watching the Californian life carry on outside of our cosy little restaurant. I expected to see couples and families walking hand and hand down the streets. People with bags full of clothes and others diving in and out of other restaurants, but that's not what I could see.

People's bodies seemed to be smooched up against various walls, including the long glass window of the restaurant. People were looking to right with terror and dear in their eyes. Others were running off in the opposite direction to where they were staring. I frowned, trying to find what they were looking at. Then even the people pressed against the walls were running, yells and screams catching the attention of everyone else in the room. We all watched as a large figure walked slowly past our window, the whirring noise becoming even more frightening when it was matched with image of white blasts coming from the suit-like figure. Its blasts hit the streets, concrete and human beings being flung around as if they were a child's toy.

"What the-" I muttered, standing from my seat to get a better look at the thing, while others were chatting loudly, some voices becoming increasingly worried. "What the hell is that?"

A young man at the table next to mine muttered to himself, "Oh my God, it's Miller…He's here…" Then to his wife, he grabbed her hand, pulled her away and then stated, "We have to get out of here."

At that point a blast hit the restaurant wall, thankfully not hitting the glass window. Everyone screamed and flinched. When I saw the suit, in his hands were bags from the bank just a few steps down the row, full of money. The metal looking suit was a flushed yellow and dusty from the destroyed concrete walls along the street. Various noises from the customers near me where uttering "Where is he?" and "I thought he was here a minute ago?"

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and slammed down onto the road. _Oh God, there are two of them_, I thought. But while I was thinking this, the rest of the customers in La Marge were whooping and cheering for the second suited criminal.

I watched the other suit, stealthier than the first and more glamorous as it was painted hot rod red and yellow. The second suit attacked the other, blasting it across the street but the other got up quickly, flying over to hit the flashy suit. Fly! These things could bloody fly!

Punches and energy blasts were coming from every direction. A lot of people in our restaurant got out, others too scared to go out. I stayed put, frantically looking back to the door Mark had gone through. There was no sign of him. I couldn't leave without him. He wouldn't leave without me.

Without a warning, the glass window next to me shattered, cries coming from the others who had the sense to run away. I, however, ducked and fell to the floor. I was in too much shock to scream when shards of glass scraped at my skin. I looked up to see the pasty yellow metal man looming over me, his back facing me, so close, so big. I held back a scream; he hadn't seen me. The suit flew back at the other, pulverising him into the ground before he kicked him into the restaurant, not far from me.

The pasty yellow suit shot into the restaurant. I yelped, holding my hands over my head. From the corner of my eye, the red and yellow suit flew into the other, sending his next fire into the ceiling of the La Marge restaurant. Voices yelled at me to move, but it was too late. I tried to get up but one of the metal beams that held the ceiling collapsed, sending wooden panels and other heavy pieces of my new favourite restaurant falling down on top of us. Something heavy hit my head, and my vision was cut off, and I felt myself falling. Falling and drifting into a painless sleep.

My name was being called. Mark yelled my name in agony, hatred and worry. Then there was nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	7. Who's Iron Man?

**Chapter 7**

**Big reveal coming up. Keep the reviews coming...**

* * *

><p>Jesus, I saw her. I saw it happen. I remember actually seeing the entire ceiling collapse on top of the restaurant's customers. On top of Leo. Without even thinking about the consequences, I screamed out her name. I wanted to hear a reply. I wanted to know she was ok.<p>

I left Miller, knowing he'd fly away the first chance he could get, and scrambled through the rubble to get to my girlfriend. I could barely see her under all that dust. But there she was, covered in rubble and pieces of the ceiling resting over her body. There were lines bleeding over her skin from the shards of glass. Her forehead was bleeding from a huge gash; she must have been knocked out by a piece hitting her head.

I picked her up bridal-style, whispering her name to try and rouse her from unconsciousness. Without a moment's hesitation I ran out of the restaurant while the police ran in to help the others, and shot up into the sky, awkwardly flying with only the jets from my feet to get to the local hospital.

There was a lot of commotion, as there was expected to be when Iron Man walked in with an unconscious woman. I ignored the other waiting patients and took her down a corridor, knowing that behind me, several nurses followed ready to help Leo.

I placed her on a spare bed and didn't move, even when the nurses and doctors clambered around me to treat her. I just stood there, watching her. It had been my fault. I had hit Miller squarely in the chest, sending his targeting off to only hit the ceiling. And now, Leo was hurt badly because of it. Because of me.

"Mr Stark, we're going to have to ask you to move," a blonde nurse yelled at me to flash I light into Leo's eyes. "She'll be fine, sir, let us do our job."

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind Leo's ear. Inside the suit I was crying. Inside the suit I was shaking and couldn't believe I was able to move a step in the state I was in, but I did. Unconsciously I walked away from the bed.

_This isn't going to help,_ I scolded myself.

"Sir, might I suggest we leave the hospital?" Jarvis's voice suddenly said softly.

"And why in God's name would I do that?" I growled back.

"Twelve paparazzi are approximately a mile away, sir," Jarvis informed me, his voice infuriatingly calm, "And I am sure Miss Hendricks wouldn't appreciate finding out she is dating Iron Man via Los Angeles Times."

I sighed heavily, "You're right." I gave Leo a final look and made my way out of the room and flew out of the hospital. "Jarvis, call Happy."

After only two rings, Happy Hogan picked up. "Yes boss?"

"Happy, I want you to come to the county hospital, Leo's been hurt. I want you to stay with her until she can come home." I sniffed involuntary.

"Sir, is she alright? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, just get here now!" I yelled.

"Yes boss, but why aren't you staying?" I could hear the engine rev up; he was on his way.

"Because, Happy, if I stay then the tabloids are going to have a field day finding out Leo and I are dating! Even without paparazzi, I can't bribe the whole hospital to stop Leo from finding out yet. If she wakes up, tell I was called away for an emergency at work. She can't know I was there when it happened; she might get suspicious. "

"Sure thing, I'll be there soon boss," And with that, I hung up. I headed back home and took off the suit. God, was Miller going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>I sat there with the biggest headache in the world. I woke up a couple of hours after I'd been trapped in the restaurant. Happy had been there when I woke and said that Mark was at work, but I still felt my eyes searching for him.<p>

I sighed, waiting for Happy to sort out any paperwork to I could get out of here. The doctors said I should consider myself lucky that I didn't get crushed. Anything heavier and I could have been in serious trouble. The ceiling had knocked me out and I needed a couple of stitches on a larger cut from the glass.

Happy rushed through the door, files in one hand and his mobile in another. I sat with my legs folded and my back against a very large pillow. Happy tried handing me the phone.

"It's Mark, wants to speak to you," he says in a hurry.

I raised my hands in a surrender gesture. "I don't want to speak to him."

Happy looked surprised but persisted. "Please, he just wants to check that you're ok."

I sighed and took the phone, holding it away from me before I had the confidence to put it by my ear. Happy quickly let me know that the files were almost done and we'd be out soon, then he ran back out of the room just as I spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leo!" Mark's voice was mixed with worry and upset. "You're awake!"

"Obviously," I mumbled.

"Thank God you're alright, I was so worried."

"Were you really?"

"Leo, of course I was. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there with you." His voice was laced with guilt and I shook my head.

"Then why weren't you?" I felt tears form in my eyes but I refused to let them roll. "Why weren't you there, Mark? I didn't leave when I could because I thought you were in the restaurant."

Mark's breath was heavy and he went silent for a moment until he said, "When they phoned earlier in the restaurant, they wanted me to come into the office straight away. I didn't even have time to speak to you." I laughed at this and shook my head, but Mark persisted. "Come on, Leo, what else could I do?"

"Say no!" I said loudly. "Don't leave me during some crazy metal-suit fight. All I could think about when the ceiling fell down was 'is Mark safe?' but all the bloody time you were driving off to work, safe and sound!"

I didn't carry on because I could hear Mark sniffing on the other end of the phone. "I know. I know, jeez, I am so sorry, Leo. Please, just come home. I can't…" He cut himself off with his own choking voice, suddenly breaking down in sobs and not able to get a word out.

Suddenly I had never felt guiltier. Mark was breaking down from the guilt he was feeling right now. His voice was raw and rough as he kept repeating he was sorry through his sobs. I sighed heavily, knowing just hearing him like this that I was in the wrong.

"Mark, it's ok. It's ok," I mumbled, my eyes closing slowly and opening. Thankfully he calmed down. Mark was not one to cry like this. He was my strong, protective, clever, sexy and brilliant boyfriend and he didn't deserve this. "I'm coming home. I want to see you."

It didn't take long after the phone call to get out. As I stood, I felt dizzy for a millisecond, swaying for a moment then stormed up to the office desk where Happy was signing on various forms. He turned to me and became anxious.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I want to go home, now." My voice was hard and sure, so Happy didn't argue. We were out of the doors and in the car, driving fast enough so we were back home in less than thirty minutes. I ran into the house to find Tony with his head in his hands. At the sound of the door closing, his head shot up. Mark's eyes were red and sore, his usually perfect hair dishevelled and he was still wearing his clothes from earlier.

He stood up, fast as a bullet and started forward, but stopped, unsure of my reaction. His Adam's apple moved when he swallowed loudly.

Without a second's thought, I darted towards Mark. His face looked relieved, just before I flung myself onto him, hugging his body to me. He stroked my hair and breathed in, kissing my neck. "I'm so sorry, Leo."

"It wasn't your fault," I answered, moving back so I could kiss his lips. "I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"You had every right-"

"No," I shook my head. "No I didn't."

For a while, Mark lay on the sofa with me half on top of him, half next to him. I wriggled to get comfortable and sighed in happiness as Wednesday's sun began to rise. Mark's arms were wrapped around my body and every so often he began kissing the top of my head.

"So who's Iron Man?" I wondered out loud. I felt Mark tense from under me at my question. "Sorry, it's just the nurse said that Iron Man brought me to the hospital."

Mark coughed and I looked to the side to see his face. "So was it the pasty yellow guy or the flashy red guy?"

"Um," he said, frowning and grunting slightly, "The red one, I think?"

I shuffled again; Mark was really cosy. "She was surprised I didn't know who he is. Apparently he's pretty famous here, but no one really knows about him back in England."

Mark pulled me even tighter against his chest. "Iron Man is just a fake wannabe superhero. The guy's just looking for attention." His hand moved to my cheek, his fingers caressing my skin. "But he can be dangerous, like you saw last night, Leo."

"Message received, sir." I laughed at his serious tone. "No looking for metal superheroes; gotcha."

"It's for your own safety," he sounded defensive. "I don't want a repeat of last night, Leo."

I turned my head and softly touched his lips. "Ok. I won't say another word about it."

He gave a small smile, but his mind seemed otherwise occupied. I chose to ignore it and let my exhausted mind drift into slumber. Unconsciously, I could feel Mark wrap his arms even tighter around me, his thumbs stroking my soft skin. His breathe tickled my ear and I squirmed in my sleep when his lips pulled at my earlobe.

I could hear Mark saying my name, getting softer as I began to stir. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. It was 2 o'clock! I had slept for a while after the lack of sleep earlier in the night. Mark was holding out my mobile with his hand over the speaker.

"Leo, come on, wake up." His voice was low but his eyes were sparkling. "It's the editor-in-chief of Los Angeles Times. They want to speak to you!"

I gasped; it was about the interview. I jumped up from the couch and took the phone, calming myself down quickly. Mark watched me excitedly when I put the phone to my ear.

"Leanne Hendricks's speaking?"

"_Hello Leanne, its Julia Simpson here."_

"Hi Julia," I replied nervously.

"_We were very pleased with how your interview went. We'd like you to work for us."_

"Oh my gosh, really?" I said, my eyes brightening.

"_Yes, how soon can you work for us?" _

"Um," I said, jumping up and down silently, "is tomorrow too soon for you?"

"_Tomorrow's perfect. I'll see you in my office bright and early. You'll be a wonderful new addition to our team. Goodbye Leanne."_

"Thank you, Julia. You won't regret it." I hung up, completely stunned with a huge grin on my face. Mark stood there with his hands out, waiting.

"Well?" he said after I didn't speak.

"Well, you're looking at the new addition to Los Angeles Times!" I squealed, returning to jumping up and down, this time yelling. Mark yelled along with me and picked me up around the waist, swinging me around.

"That's my girl," he chuckled, kissing my nose and setting me back down on my feet.

"Wow," I sighed, content, then realised, "God, I gotta go ring dad!" I ran off upstairs and dialled in my dad's number three times, the first two pressing different numbers by accident in the midst of my excitement.

* * *

><p>It had already gone past fourty minutes since Leo had run upstairs to call her dad, and when I went upstairs to check on her, I chuckled when I found her collapsed on top of our bed, silently sleeping. I moved to the bottom end to take off her heels and set them aside, walking back out of the room to let her sleep without being disturbed.<p>

I took two steps at a time when I went into the workshop. I stopped when I noticed the state the suit was in. It was filthy and scratched up. Sighing, I walked over to my desk.

"Jarvis, clean up the suit would you?"

Machinery started whirring, taking the suit under the floor to patch it up.

"Yes sir," Jarvis answered politely. "May I ask how Miss Hendricks is?"

My stomach twisted at the question and I had to resist clenching my hands into fists. "She's ok, luckily. Just a few stitches and bumps."

Instead of expressing his happiness for this news, Jarvis replied, "Sir, you have an incoming call."

I plunked down in the chair and softly span from side to side. "Who is it?"

"The call is withheld."

I frowned. I never received unknown calls. "Answer," I told Jarvis, then said, "Tony Stark?"

"Ah Tony," a familiar sounded throughout the shop, "how's the suit? Think I got a couple of good shots in there!"

I felt like growling at the sound of Miller's voice. "What do you want?"

"Just a chat. How's the young lady you saved from that restaurant? She looked pretty beaten up; she thank you properly or just sent flowers?"

"You son of a bitch," I snarled, only to be returned with laughter. "Let's do this in person. Tomorrow, at five, border to Arizona."

"Nothing would please me more, partner. See you there." I hung up on him, picked up various pieces on my desk and threw them across the room. The way he spoke about Leo like that…The man was scum, a disgusting criminal who didn't care whose lives he crushed. He deserved to die, and I was going to make that a reality. I was going to kill Miller.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Just A Working Day

**Chapter eight**

**Wow, guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. If you like this, you might like my other stories so check em' out.**

* * *

><p>I had to wait until five. Just five more hours until I got to hurt the man who put Leo in hospital. He was going to pay. I was going to make him beg for me to stop.<p>

But even as I laid there in bed, I still couldn't get it out of my head. It had been my fault too. I'd sent Miller's shot off balance, hurting Leo because of it. I wasn't thinking. Now what chance did I have of telling Leo about who I was and still getting to have her in my life? I'd ruined any chance I'd had of having a totally open and honest relationship with the woman I was falling for. With the help of Miller, I had destroyed everything.

But Leo didn't have the slightest idea. She'd woken up this morning absolutely shaking with excitement over her new reporting job at the Los Angeles Times. She dressed herself in a black blouse and a grey pencil skirt with her hair up in a perfect braided bun, looking sexy and gorgeous at the same time. She shoved me off of her when a kiss on the lips became a heated snog on the bed and she ended up running out of the bedroom before I made her late for work.

"Ugh, do you really have to go?" I moaned, following her lazily with nothing but trousers on.

She laughed, bending down to pull on her heels. "Funnily enough, yes I do, Mark. This is my first job in the states and I'm not about to mess it up just to have hot, heated sex with you."

I pouted, pretending to be offended. "You make it sound so trivial and boring!"

Leo grinned at me, finishing with her outfit for work. "Boring it is not."

Smirking, I swayed closer to her and pulled her against my naked chest. "Hmm," I mumbled, my nose grazing her neck. "Prove it." As I nibbled at her neck, she gasped.

"Sweetheart I can't," she insisted, moving my head to face her when I groaned. "I wish I could stay here all day to be with you. But I can't."

I shrugged my shoulders and took her lips, ordering against them, "Tonight."

I noticed her smile, "Tonight then." and she opened the door, ready to leave.

I whined enough to receive another kiss before she left the house and even then I sighed, missing her after seconds.

Then I remembered yesterday and what I had done to her, becoming angrier and disgusted with myself.

For the next few hours I fixed up the suit and occupied myself with work and playing around with my car engines so I wouldn't think about smashing Miller's face in before I had the chance. I had to be back by seven like I promised Leo; I told her I had work today, and in a way I did. Just not the type of work she thought I'd be doing.

When it got to 4.30pm I was pacing around my home, doing absolutely nothing but seething and muttering curse words. In the end I suited up and flew out of the house.

From above I could already see Miller waiting on the ground, watching me as I fell to the floor, landing in a crouch then straightening up. I stormed closer to him and shot several sonic blasts at him, making him fall backwards after every one hit him. I got close enough to hear him speak.

"Hey, hey, hey," he protested, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I thought you were here to talk?"

He knew my answer when my fist collided with the side of his head. "Why did you do it, Miller? Why hurt those people?"

He hit me back, yelling through his armour, "I think we both know whose fault that really was."

"You did this!" I growled, trying to convince myself rather than Miller. "You greedy, selfish bastard! It was your fault. You hurt her-"

"Her?" Miller seemed pleased to hear the words accidently slip from my tongue. "You got a thing for that one, huh? Well, if this is the reaction I get from you, maybe I should hurt the people close to you more often."

I snarled and pulled him with me as I shot into the sky. I let my rage compel me and I hit the suit with all of my strength and more so. Miller's chuckles enraged me further and I moved for his wires that showed at the back of his neck. Just before I yanked them out, I heard him yell, "No, don't–"

His suit's light lowered and turned off, whirring noises sounding as his whole suit shut off. I let him go and he began to fall some distance until he hit the ground, the thud from the metal echoing around us. I let myself calm down while I hovered in the sky for a moment, then floated down and dropped to stand in front of him. Miller's body was half way into the desert sand, parts of metal detached from the suit and his hands awkwardly tried to pry his helmet off. From the power of the fall, there was no way he had any energy to lift himself out of the ground.

I crouched down in front of him, and when his face was revealed, I drew back my hand and thrusted it forward. I was satisfied by the cracking sound of his broken nose. I withdrew from my stance.

"You threaten this country again, and I swear that I will find you, and I will kill you," I spat.

I began to walk away but Miller angrily shouted, "Last chance, Tony. Join me, and we'll be unstoppable!"

"I'd rather die," I called back, not even bothering to look back.

"I'll be seeing you, Stark!" I ignored him, knowing I'd made my point. I would kill him if I saw him again. I jumped into the sky and made my way back home, back to the only normal part of my life, even if it wasn't real.

* * *

><p>Work had been amazing. Busy, but amazing. Julia had welcomed me with open arms and then put me straight to work. I even got to have my own office! I had never had anything like this back in London, just a pitiful looking cubicle and not enough space to move. But my new office, now <em>that<em> I had fallen in love with! Black and white and modern and clean. There, I would be able to enjoy my work and do it well, then come straight home to see Mark. To snuggle up on the sofa and force him to watch cheesy chick flicks with me, tucking into Ben & Jerry's. I couldn't wait for what the future held for us both.

I had rung Happy to tell him I was going to fetch some take-out for Mark after a long day at work. He said he'd pick me up in ten outside this sweet little place that had all sorts ready in a moment. I walked down the street until I got to Daley's. The family run business greeted me and I laughed at the woman who welcomed me like a daughter whom I only met four times before. She was short and wrinkly with a slight Italian accent.

"Leanne!" She pulled me in for a tight hug; I could barely breathe. "So good to see you."

"Thanks, Agnes." I smiled when she released me. "Think you could wrap me up some pizza to go?"

"Sure, sure, no problem," she moved behind the counter and began fiddling with the roaring fire which was currently finishing off Agnes's scrumptious pizzas. "Spicy beef?"

"With extra beef," I added. The woman got to work, ordering her son from downstairs. He swaggered up to the desk, grinning when he saw me.

I couldn't help but laugh when I remembered the first time I'd met Gomez. He was short and tanned, wearing a geeky top and baggy jeans. When I first walked into Daley's, Gomez had wolf whistled and asked me out on a date. The second time he 'proposed' and I did feel bad when I laughed in his face. But he took it well, pretending to be offended, and since he's kept on digging.

"Well, hello," Gomez smirked when he strut up to me and leaned over the counter, "back for more, are we?"

"Of your mum's food: yes." I waggled my eyebrows. "Back for you: not so much."

Gomez dramatically held his hand to his heart and struggled to stand. He choked and I laughed harder when he wiped away invisible tears from his blue eyes. "One day, I'll have you, Leanne."

"Sure you will. Now get my pizza going, big guy." I winked and let him get on with boxing up my dinner. I sighed and waited, watching Gomez open the oven and slice up the pizza, but my eyes trailed somewhere else. There was a pile of newspapers on the counter for customers to read while they waited for their take-out. But I frowned when I saw the front page. The headline read 'Superhero Stark Saves Again' and underneath, a well suited man stood in front of a press conference with his hands raised. The man was Mark. I frowned as my eyes fell to another image on the front page, where an aerial shot had been taken of a red blur flying, like some sort of small airplane.

"Here you go," Gomez gave me the take-out box that smelt delicious, and I handed him the money.

"Gomez, what's this article about?" I frowned, my eyes glued to Mark's face on the page.

He glanced at the page and said, "Oh, that's the attack on Monday. Miller got away with over five hundred grand but got beaten up by Stark. Stupid thinking he was going to get away scot free."

"Stark?" I asked, looking at the headline.

"Yeah," Gomez was now frowning too, but smiling as if I was kidding. "Tony Stark?"

"Who's he?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and pressing his pointing finger over Mark's grinning face. "That's him. He's only some billionaire that successfully managed to build a superhero suit and has been kicking ass since." He looked at me. "You must have heard of Iron Man?"

I looked up at Gomez, my eyes wide. I remembered Mark talking about Iron Man and how he was some 'wannabe superhero'. Mark had told me he was dangerous and I shouldn't go near him again. I remembered that night where I thought I was in serious trouble, what with a ceiling falling on top of me n' all. I was told Iron Man had brought me to the hospital.

I looked at the blurry red image on the page, and then remembered the red suit darting about, stopping the pasty yellow suited man outside La Marge.

"Leanne, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring at Mark's face. "Um, I gotta go, keep the change. See you Gomez."

I ran out the door with the pizza box and saw Happy waiting for me, his hands in his pockets and leaning against the car door.

"Happy, we gotta go. Now," I ordered, running to the car door and getting in. Happy seemed worried but he did as his told and got in the car and drove.

He looked in the mirror and saw me, biting my nails in anxiety and asked, "You ok, Miss?"

"Just get us home quickly, please," I mumbled, staring out of the window. What the hell was going on? Did Mark work for Iron Man or something? Why would he even lie about something like that? Happy drove quickly back to the house, taking any possible shortcuts until we pulled up in the drive. I used the key and yanked open the door. Passing the kitchen, I dropped the take-out box on the table and called out his name.

"Mark, are you home?" I checked every room and couldn't see him. Maybe he was still stuck at work? I felt myself panic as I remembered the bruises his friend had given him. What if it was worse this time and Mark was seriously hurt?

"Jarvis?" I spoke too loudly but he responded nonetheless.

"Yes, Miss Hendricks," his voice came overhead.

In my anxiety, the following words rushed out, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I do not know what you mean, Miss." His voice was infuriatingly calm. "Is everything alright?"

I gulped, "Everything's fine, Jarvis, I-" Then it occurred to me; where was Mark normally when I wasn't home with him? Usually he'd be fiddling with his engines or working downstairs.

I just wanted to check…

I stumbled down the steps and looked nervously around the corner. I hoped he'd be there, and I hoped if he was he wasn't hurt like last time. I couldn't bear to see him covered in bruises like last time, or worse. I had never been down into Mark's garage slash workshop before because I never needed to before. Even if I wasn't allowed, I had to know if he was safe.

At the end of the stairs and quickly rushed to look inside, past the glass and saw just how huge his shop was. It held several flashy cars, but surprised me just how much technology was there. Computers looked very complicated and machinery was spotted here and there.

But what made my stomach twist was seeing the red suit in the middle of the garage, close enough for me to see that it wasn't empty. The Iron Man suit moved about as machinery plucked and pulled at it, the arms and the legs outstretched in a standing position as if the parts were being disassembled.

"Oh my-"

The suit turned at the sound of my voice, its head facing my way to get a look at the intruder. Mark's face dropped at the sight of me. I noticed his lips forming my name, but I couldn't hear him. The ringing in my ears refused to stop and I began to feel sick. Within seconds I was running back up the stairs and gasping for breath, choking on my own words.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Forgive Me

**Chapter 9**

**Here it is people! And a lot more to come. Sorry if there's any mistakes but I haven't proof read. Thank you to every single one of your reviews so far and keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>"Leo!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop, but she carried on stumbling up the steps. I growled and shouted, "Jarvis, hurry up and get this damn suit off!"<p>

"I apologise, sir. Miss Hendricks' intrusion was unexpected."

"Too right it was," I muttered, finally ripping out of the suit and running for the glass door. I swung it open and took two stairs at a time. I slid around the corner, still shouting for her to stop, but paused when I saw her hunched over, clutching her stomach. It seemed like she couldn't breathe.

"Leo!" I ran towards her and tried to help but she shoved me away.

"No. Stay away from me!" She was furious, hitting my chest in a feeble attempt to get me to move. "Stay away."

"Just…Take deep breathes," I tried to help, and thankfully she did what I asked before she had a panic attack. When her regular breathing returned, she straightened up and looked me in the eye. Confused tears threated to fall and her lip quivered.

"Leo-"

"Who are you?" She said angrily. Her small hands were balled into tight fists by her sides.

I tried stepping towards her but she stepped back as I did so. "You know who I am, Leo. This is who I am."

"Liar," she spat, a tear crashing onto her cheek. "Who are you really? And don't lie to me."

Either she found out by what she saw in the workshop or she had seen something that confused her earlier. Whichever one, it was time to finally tell her the truth. But she spoke first.

"Your name is not Mark Renner." It wasn't a question.

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. "No. My name is Anthony Edward Stark."

Leo let out a shaky breathe. "So it's true. You're Tony Stark?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I wanted to ask how she knew, but there was a number of ways she could have discovered the truth. Her voice sounded so vulnerable, all the fire and firmness leaving her words. "You've lied to me…All this time…" She crossed her arms, holding herself together as if she was about to fall to pieces at any given moment. She refused to look at me. "Why?"

I sighed heavily, finally letting go of months of lies. "The day we met I said I was Mark Renner so I could have a normal time with you. If I had said I was Tony Stark then it was very likely you'd know who I am. I doubt you would have given me the time of day," I mumbled the last part.

Leo looked angry at this. "If you really believe that then you don't know me at all."

I threw my hands up, "You're right, ok? But how could I have suddenly told you the truth while we were dating? 'Oh, hi Leo, just so you know my name's really Tony Stark and I'm a billionaire weapons manufacture and part time superhero'. I thought you might not forgive me."

"Who says I will now?" She spat and I felt my heart stop.

"Leo…Please, I thought it was for the best."

Leanne looked towards the stairs where she had run from. "The night at the restaurant, the night I got hurt…That _thing_ was you?"

I nodded.

It almost sounded like she didn't believe it. "You're Iron Man?"

"Yes," I replied, waiting for her reaction. It was not what I expected.

"You're the 'dangerous, fake wannabe superhero' that you told me to stay away from?" She snorted, but tears were still running down her stunning face. "Kind of hypocritical isn't it?"

"I am dangerous," I muttered. "Knowing who I am is dangerous, that's why I wanted to keep this from you. Iron Man gains a lot of enemies, Leo, and taking my girlfriend would be the perfect bargaining chip to make me do whatever the hell they wanted."

Leo looked at me questionably. "You wouldn't do that…"

"If you really believe that then you don't know me at all." I repeated her words. "For your safety, I'd give them anything they'd ask for. But the best way to avoid that was to keep you in the dark, and keep them from knowing who you were."

She wiped at her face and slowly walked over to the sofa, falling down and curling up. "And you kept me from knowing by throwing your money at every restaurant or place we went to together, didn't you?" She shook her head, laughing to herself. "How the fuck could I have been so stupid!"

I marched up to her and crouched in front of her body. "You are not stupid. It was stupid of me to think you couldn't handle the truth." I took her hands in mine and kissed them, even as she tried prying them away I kept them against my chest. "I promise you that I will tell you everything from now on."

Her distraught face tore my heart apart. Her words were broken and she swallowed loudly. "Everything we had together was a lie." She sobbed loudly and she pulled her hands away, holding them over her mouth. Her words were muffled when she said, "You let me fall in love with a lie."

She flew off the sofa to get away from me, and she sobbed, hard and raw like everything she knew was ruined. I sat there in shock, hating myself, then got up and turned to see her leaning against the wall, her body rattling with cries. It was true. I _had_ ruined everything. Everything I had told her had been a lie. Our relationship was based on a lie yet I couldn't even think about losing her.

"I don't think I can do this." Her voice was only a whisper but even those few words tore my heart out of my chest. I got up and stormed toward her. I was oblivious to my own tears showering my skin and my hands were trembling. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Listen, I know what I've done is unforgivable. But you _must _know how I feel?" I searched her eyes and I'd never seen anyone so sad. "I am nothing without you! I won't work without you. I am yours, Leo. If you leave," I choked, my eyes closing and my forehead resting against hers. My lips touched hers now and then, my words tumbling over her mouth, "If you leave me then I don't think I'd be able to survive."

"Don't-"

"Everything we felt, everything we did, _that _was real. It doesn't matter what my name is, or what I do or how much I'm worth. This," I kissed her again, willing her to believe me, "is what's real."

She succumbed and let her lips take mine. Her tears were salty on our tongues and she tasted delicious. I grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer and she yanked my top to pull our chests together.

"No, Tony, no," She ripped her body from mine, and as she did so, I felt sick as if she'd ripped a piece of me with her. She chuckled to herself hysterically. "God, even your real name doesn't register to me." She looked at me as I slowly had the courage to turn to her, my own body needing support from the wall. I saw the emotions run across her face like a slide show and soon she settled on determination. Leo's jaw was tight and she harshly wiped her eyes.

"Tomorrow night I'm going to fly back with my family." She gave me what seemed like a final look. "I'm going home."

For the first time since we'd been together, my anger came out, this time directed at her. I pushed myself off of the wall, determined to change her mind. "This is your home! This life is where you belong. You're the only family I have, Leo! You can't leave."

She bit her bottom lip, her hands shaking. "Not anymore, Tony." She walked towards the door and picked up her purse. She looked back at me, watching me crumble before her eyes. "I wish you could have been honest with me."

"Leo, please!" I begged, screaming roughly, my words choking on my anger.

"Don't follow me, Tony." She threw open the door and stormed out. I could hear her ordering Happy to take her to her dad's house and then the engine roared, taking Leo away. I crumpled to the floor, hitching on my breath, never feeling lower than this. Not even in that fucking cave in Vietnam did I feel sick like this. It was if my reason for existing had dumped me and walked right out of the door, leaving me completely empty.

Very well done, Tony. Once again you've messed up everything for yourself and destroyed any chance of happiness you had. I pushed on my knees to lazily stand and then moved into the kitchen. Locating the drinks cabinet, I took out a bottle of whiskey and started drinking.

It was about half eleven when Potts came round. She had called me eight times but I had ignored every single on. As persistent as she was, she had turned up inconveniently when I was almost finished with the bottle and I was partying alone with the music turned up. She looked around, amazed at the mess I had created. I was dancing on the sofa with a shirt with the whiskey bottle in my hand.

"What the hell is going on here, Tony?" She was yelling over the music and I smiled at her.

"Hey Pep!" I jumped off the sofa and grabbed another bottle and chucked it at her. She squeaked and quickly turned so it missed her and just dumped on the floor, luckily not breaking. She turned back to me angrily and I grinned. "Have a drink."

"You're drunk," she deduced, suddenly looking around the apartment. "Where's Leo? Is she alright?"

"She's perfect!" I laughed. "She left me."

"What?"

"Yep," I drank the rest of the whiskey and threw it at the wall, feeling some sort of pleasure as it smashed into pieces. "Found out that I was a big fat liar and dumped my sorry ass."

Pepper crossed the room and mumbled 'mute', turning off the incredibly loud ACDC song. Pepper came closer to me and took my face in her hands, checking my eyesight and smelling my breath. It possibly stank of the alcohol I had practically inhaled rather than drunk. She gave me a pitiful look.

"Did you try to explain to her why you did it?"

I snorted and raised my hands, "Yeah, like that made a difference at all. She made her choice; she doesn't want anything more to do with me." I chucked myself on the sofa, took furious with myself to cry again. Pepper sat by my waist and patted my arm. "You should have seen her Pepper," I stared at the ceiling, "She was distraught. She couldn't see past the lies I'd told." I looked at Potts and swallowed heavily, trying not to cry. "I've ruined _everything_ Pepper. What do I do?"

She smiled gently at me. "Tony, this was bound to come out sooner or later. It doesn't matter what you did in the past, what matters now is what you do to show that _this_," she gestured greatly to the whole of my body, "isn't worth leaving."

"And how do I do that?" I muttered.

She looked at me quizzically. "Tony, have you even told her how you feel?"

It occurred to me that not once had I told Leo just how much I needed her, how much I cared for her. I had told her that she knows, but did she really? She had told me she was falling in love with me. And it was so clear that I adored and loved every inch of her. I was in love with her. I hadn't told her. And now it was all too late.

"I have to tell her," I said silently. "Even if it's too late, she needs to know." I started to get off of the couch but Pepper grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa there, metal man. You're not going anywhere." I looked at her as if she was crazy and speaking gibberish. "Listen, you stink, you're drunk and you're half naked." She pointed down to my alcohol covered jeans. "Sleep it off, sober up and take a shower."

"But Leo's leaving tomorrow," I argued.

"Her family's flight is tomorrow at 10:00pm. She'll be at work by nine, so you can speak to her then."

I nodded. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she repeated with a smile. She took my hand. "Regardless of what's happened, Tony, I'm proud of you. You're a better man than you ever were before."

I chuckled lowly, "Yeah…because of Leo."

"You'll get her back," she reassured me, nudging me with her shoulder. She rose from the coach and started to clear up.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best assistant a guy could have?" I asked, positive I don't tell her enough.

She didn't look at me but laughed, "Assistant slash maid, remember?"

I chuckled. "Goodnight Potts."

"Sweet dreams, Mr Stark," she called back when I travelled up the stairs and fell onto my bed. Tomorrow I wouldn't tell Leo how I feel. I would show her.

The next day I woke up really early. I took a shower, dressed in my blue jeans and black leather jacket then nervously drove to the Los Angeles Times office. On my way I stopped off at a florist to get them to put together a colourful bouquet of pink and white lilies; Leo's favourite flowers. Without Happy, I drove up in front of the office and all of a sudden, as I stepped out of the Audi, flashes of paparazzi's cameras and reporters clambered to get a quote on the bank attack on Monday. I didn't say a word and when I got inside the building, I asked the security to keep them outside.

"Mr Stark, what a surprise!" I recognised Julia Simpson's voice as she walked next to me. "I don't believe you're scheduled in for an interview, but it's always a pleasure-"

"I'm not here for that, Julia," I waved her off but gave her a dazzling smile to ease the edge of my irritability.

"Oh?"

"No, is uh, is a Miss Hendricks still working here?" I pressed the button to the elevator and waited with Julia for it to arrive.

"Leanne? Yes, well, at least for now. She quit last night." She tutted, shaking her head, "Such a shame; she only just started."

I cut to look at her shocked. She quit? I put on my most knee-knocking smile and face the older editor-in-chief. "Julia, may I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course, dear." Her voice was close to flirting and if I was my old self, I may have considered bedding her to get my way. Now, there was no chance in hell.

"If Miss Hendricks changes her mind, is her job still available?"

She frowned, "Well, yes. But I doubt that would be the case; Leanne seemed very upset on the phone last night. I believe she's leaving for London tonight." The lift beeped and the doors slid open as she added, "Such a waste of talent. She's on the twelfth floor, here, I'll take you." Julia pressed the button and we moved upwards, and I was suddenly very anxious. Julia noticed the large bunch of flowers in my hand and she smiled. "I'm guessing there not for me?"

I smirked at her. She added, "She must be one very special lady."

I grinned to myself. "You have no idea."

We made it to the twelfth floor and Julia let me step out. I gulped and started searching. There were cubicles in the centre of the room, and several offices outlining the floor for the staff at Los Angeles Times. I scanned the heads in the boxed off cubicles and couldn't see Leo anywhere. Several reporters nudged each other and pointed towards me. Some scrambled for a pen and paper to try and interview me, but before they could, Julia stepped next to me and pointed to an office about ten metres away.

The office was modern and spacious. It appeared to be empty until I noticed Leo crossing the office to her desk, piling desk items into a cardboard box. I noticed she stared extra-long at a picture frame; it was my favourite picture of us when we walked along the beach as the sun began to set. She looked beautiful and it was then that I realised I never wanted to let her get away from me.

Slowly I began walking up to the open door and knocked lowly on the glass. Leo looked up and her eyes widened a tiny bit. But then she carried on packing away her desk, speaking almost silently.

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

"I came to see you."

She sighed, pausing as she dropped my favourite picture inside the box. "You shouldn't have."

"I know," I stepped into her office, conscious of everyone listening in on us. "I know that you don't want to see me. I know that I ruined things between us, but…I wanted to tell you how I really feel, rather than just assuming that you already know."

She looked at me then, her eyes sad and red from last night. A wave of guilt washed over me. I rested the bouquet on her desk and stood in front of her.

"Leo Hendricks." I stared into her eyes and got so close we were almost touching. "A few years ago I was some cocky, egotistical billionaire who didn't give a shit who he screwed over." She frowned, confused how this was supposed to make her feel better. "But then I met you…And I had never felt more alive! God, Leo, you're so beautiful and funny and loving and sweet…" I took her hands, my eyes closing slowly then opening. "There's never been anyone else I've even considered spending the rest of my life with. But you…You I couldn't imagine not spending every day with."

Tears pricked her eyes. "Tony-"

"Leo, I love you." I smiled, chuckling suddenly. "I've never said that to anyone before, but I do. I adore you and everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." I paused, taking in her expression. I could see the hint of a smile. "If you'll let me…"

"I don't know what to say, Tony."

"I'm so sorry I never said it before. But if you give me another chance, then I want to spend every moment of every day telling you until you believe me."

She smiled slightly. "I do believe you."

A grin wrapped around my lips.

"But what about everything you were worried about, Tony? How dangerous it is, how you were thinking of my safety-"

"Just say you want to be with me, and it's sorted." I waited for her answer patiently but nervously.

"I…I want to be with you…"

I grinned, took her lips in mine and kissed her curtly yet fiercely. When I let her go, she was crying, this time, happily. Everyone outside of her office began clapping and whooping. I turned to them and declared.

"With your permission from your editor-in-chief," I smiled at Julia briefly, "one of you will write an article, telling California exactly how much I love this woman, and how I plan to spend the rest of my life with her." Then I flashed a look at her, pulled her by the waist and protectively held her. "And you heard it here first, that if anyone tries to hurt her, anyone at all," I stared every one of them in the eye and stood firm, "then they'll be answering to Iron Man."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Adler's Ball

**To whoever reviewed chapter 9 and said I was an amazing writer, that is far too generous but thank you so much, that was so lovely to read! I wish I could have replied to your review but couldn't as it was anonymous. **

**I'm VERY grateful for everybody's reviews and speak no word of a lie when I saw they inspire me and make my day. So please, keep on inspiring me. Cause there's lots more to come.**

**Sorry it's been a while guys, but i'm back to updating sooner now :) Haven't prrof-read but hope it's ok. Here's a nice big fat juicy chapter for you, am expecting many reviews from my good ol' faithfuls. M x**

* * *

><p>Monday came really quickly. After Tony's, and God does it feel insane calling him that, declaration of love for me in front of my boss and colleagues, the papers were going mad. Tony's name was in every newspaper and magazine, and now that I knew who he was, I noticed his name everywhere. 'Stark Industries' on billboards, Iron Man in glossy pages of gossip magazines, the list was endless.<p>

No wonder he wanted to keep me away from all this. It was very busy. But it's not only Tony's who attention they craved; my name was next to his on every page.

Yesterday, Tony was up for doing anything and everything it took to make up for his lies. He tried to take me out, I refused. He tried to wine and dine me at home, but I refused again. I felt bad when I saw the sad, worried expression he tried to hide from me, but it'd wiped away as soon as I'd told him that all I really wanted was to stay in, cuddle up and just be with him.

And as far as I was concerned, there was nothing to make up for. All was forgiven.

Every so often, Jarvis would let us know the total amount of paparazzi that resided outside of the gates. Currently the number remained at nineteen. The house was far away so no pictures could be taken of us, but Tony still insisted on going out there and telling them himself where to stick their cameras.

"Fine," he answered, turning away and walking towards the door, "I'll go put the suit on and stick them up there myself."

I ran, laughing, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the bedroom. I accidentally pulled him too hard and we fell backwards onto the bed, Tony on top of me. He grinned as he moved to make himself more comfortable yet still on top of my small body.

"You only had to ask," he gestured with his eyes to our compromised position.

I playfully slapped his shoulder and I tried wriggling out, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my body. His fingers linked with mine and he captured my lips. When he released my mouth, he smirked at my dazed expression.

"What do you say to skipping the Adler's Ball tonight and staying in?" His voice was low and soft, completely serious.

I frowned, "Tony, we can't. You're the boss remember? You have to go to your own party!"

He groaned and sulked, his lips pouting as he snuggled into my chest. He'd let go of my arms and wrapped them to hold my back, breathing in my scent. My fingers moved to curl themselves into his hair, feeling him sigh and breathe against my skin. "I am the boss, so…"

"_We_ are going to Adler's Ball together so _we_ can show a united front against the paparazzi scum of the universe." Tony laughed at my terrible joke and kissed just above the top of my dress.

"Fine," he grumbled, moving to rest his chin onto my chest to look at my face, "but it's just you and me, ok? No business talk, no Iron Man interviews, just us."

I grinned down at him. "I'd like that." I ruffled his hair when I couldn't reach to kiss him. "So are you going to wear Ralph Lauren or a Tony Stark original?" I smirked, referring to the Iron Man suit.

He snorted and quipped back, "I'm more interested in what you will be wearing."

Realising I only had a few hours until we had to be there and that I had yet to choose, I shoved Tony off so that he grunted, rolling to the side. He stared at me from the bed as I opened up my wardrobe and thrashed through the hangers. Every piece of clothing I owned was now here, fully moved in, home. I felt myself smile as I remembered this was my home now, nothing less, nothing more. The place my future would start, revolving around the only man I loved.

I began throwing clothes out onto the bed, trying to reach the two gowns I had planned for Adler's Ball tonight.

"Can I ask what the hell you are doing?" My boyfriend's muffled voice suddenly interrupted my searching. I looked round to see Tony buried underneath a pile of my clothes, his head trying to move out of the pile to see me.

"Sorry," I smirked before throwing a top that hit his face then returned back to searching. "When you sent me on that shopping I got two dresses for tonight. But you've got to help me pick one."

I yanked over the hangers and unzipped both protective bags, letting them fall off so Tony could see both dresses. The red one was deep and gorgeous, cut so that you could see a lot of skin showing. The grey goddess-like dress was quite see-through and glittery, belted under the chest and around the waist with the neckline falling to cover my breasts.

I saw Tony swallow as he looked from one to the other. "Um, I'm gonna need you to model them for me."

I frowned, "Which one?"

"Both of them," he ordered. I rolled my eyes. He just wanted to watch me undress, typical man.

"Tony, I really need you to be sensible for five minutes and help me decide! I've never been to a ball before, I have to look good."

He shoved the clothes off of his body and sat up. I unconsciously licked my lips as he sat there in his dark green wife beater and boxers. All day we had just lied in bed and giggled and watched movies; his hair was dishevelled and there was a great deal of skin on show. He was looking incredibly sexy to say the least. "Baby, if you went dressed as some homeless person off the street, you'd still look better than everyone else who's going." He pointed with his eyes to the grey dress. "Try them on."

I moaned but did as he asked. With a huge smirk on his face, he moved to sit up against the pillows and spread out on top of the bed and clothes. I unzipped my petal covered short dress and let it slip off. Tony's eyes trailed after the dress, swooping off of my body and I couldn't help but smile as I had his complete attention. Fortunately for Tony, both dresses were to be worn braless…

He watched as I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor with my dress. I didn't let him have long to look as I brought the grey dress over my head and adjusted it so look right. I looked at Tony, waiting for his opinion. He just continued to lay there, his mouth open and his eyes licking my skin.

"Well? What do you think?" I looked down at my dress then back at Tony.

"It's um, I err…No," he suddenly surprised me with his answer; "let me see the other one."

Struggling to remove the dress, I piled on the next, not missing Tony lick his lips with his eyes fixed on my chest. I warned him with a cough while my head poked through the top and I carefully slid my arms into the red dress so the fabric wouldn't tear.

I smoothed down the crimson dress, letting the slit show my leg. I watched Tony expectantly.

He groaned, closing his eyes. "Christ, it's the same with that one!"

"What?" I asked, a little hurt that he didn't like them.

He fell on his back and gestured with his hands, groaning loudly. "They're just too sexy," he confessed, a small smirk sliding onto his lips as he refused to look at me. "If you wear either one of them then I'm afraid I will have to rip it off of you in front of everyone."

I laughed at him, spinning to take a look in the mirror, "This or the other one?"

"Neither, go naked-"

"Jesus Tony, throw us a bone here?" I considered the grey dress, but looking at this, maybe it made me look slightly more appropriate as the billionaire host's girlfriend?

I noticed him getting up from the bed and sliding behind me. His arms came around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as we stared at our reflection. "This one reeks of class." He kissed my neck and snuggled me close to him. "You look ravishing, baby. It's perfect."

I smiled at his reflexion and let myself hang in his arms. "Thank you." I reached for his lips with mine and felt him smile against them. "Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Or-" he kissed me again and I was aware of his travelling hands. I gasped. "Why don't we get _you_ undressed?"

We were almost an hour late when I'd finally managed to pull Tony from the bed and get him dressed. Even as I adjusted his tie he was trying to get me out of my dress. He was looking extremely sexy in a black on black suit that even I was struggling to keep my hands to myself.

Tony whined as I dragged him downstairs so I could grab my purse and go.

Tony huffed but smiled at me. "Can we not just skip?"

I turned around to speak while I put my earrings in. "No, Tony, this is going to be fun!"

He smirked, "Can I touch you inappropriately?"

My face blanked. "No."

He sighed dramatically, "Then how is this going to be fun?"

Finished, I playfully slapped his arm and pecked his lips. "Tough, now get your cute butt into the car. We're late."

It wasn't surprising that as soon we were on our way to the ball, Tony pulled me against him and took my mouth with his. I was glad I hadn't applied any lipstick otherwise I would have arrived looking like some common prostitute. I ended up sitting on Tony's lap in the spacious car with Tony's arms wrapped around me and his head against mine. His lips travelled over my skin like some starving caveman yet I didn't have the strength to push him away. There wasn't an ounce of me that wanted to.

"I wish we could have stayed home together," he muttered, his lips on my jaw. "I just want it to be me and you tonight."

I smiled, "And it will be." I pulled away only to look into his eyes. "All night, you are the only one I'll be looking at."

Tony chuckled and finished off my sentence, "While everyone else is busy ogling you." He stroked my cheek with his thumb tenderly and I sighed, falling further into his body by resting my chest against his and curling my arms against him. He let a heavy breath fall against my skin, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, I wanna be famous. You're Iron Man; go figure."

Tony laughed, "Even if that was true, I don't think I could give you up."

I moved to see his face, touching my fingertips to his lips. I frowned, "Baby, that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" He shrugged. "You're still with me, even though I'm Iron Man. It's likely that you're going to be in the papers every day because of your superhero boyfriend, and you have yet to run back to London."

"Yes, because I love you," I said confused.

"Exactly," he shook his head, staring at me, "I love you. So even if you didn't love me, even if you just wanted the fortune and fame…I don't think I could let you go and survive."

My hands clasped his neck and I kissed him adoringly, slow and loving. "I will never leave you again," I whispered onto his lips. "Please Tony, believe me. I don't ever want to lose you." I pulled him even closer to me.

"I love you." He kissed my neck, making me gasp.

"Um, excuse me?" Happy's voice came from the front of the car. "Mr Stark, we're about to pull up."

In a rush, I clambered off of Tony and smoothed down my dress, to his amusement. He watched me worry when I pulled a hand mirror from my clutch bag to see if hair had pulled out from the neat side-bun. Tony's hand wrapped over mine to close the mirror and he pecked my lips. "You look perfect. They're gonna love you."

When we stopped, we could hear loud chatting and low screams from outside the car. Tony flashed me a smile to ease my nerves before opening the door and stepping out. All at once, the teenagers' screams got louder and higher and all of them were calling Tony's name. Happy had come round the side to help me out but Tony was already offering his hand to me.

I took it and slid out, watching the crowds as they stared at us and carried on yelling. My dress blew around my legs, showing skin and flowing elegantly behind me as Tony linked his fingers with mine and we walked towards the entrance. Cameras flashed manically and Tony's mouth came to my ear.

"You're sure about this?"

I nodded and gave him a smile that I hoped looked confident. We stopped in front of the shouting reporters, and one man shoved a microphone in front of Tony and I.

"Tony, this is a rare occasion for you to attend the Adler's Ball. What made you change your mind?"

Tony shrugged and glanced at me. "Let's just say I was persuaded."

Another reporter, someone calmly, presented another microphone in front of us. "You've stated quite clearly to the Daily Telegraph your feelings towards Leanne Hendricks. Is this the real thing for you?"

Tony looked at me when he responded, "Nothing has ever been more important to me."

"Not even Iron Man?"

I noticed Tony's smile widen. "Not even my own life."

Several reporters chuckled at someone's remark of, "Now _that's_ saying something."

A brunette female turned to me and my heart leapt. "Leanne, what is it like to date the famous and indestructible Iron Man?"

I couldn't help a grin appear on my face. "Um, honestly?"

Tony suddenly looked anxious and the reporters waited silently for my response.

"I've never been happier." I looked at Iron Man. "Tony Stark is the kindest, most handsome man I've ever met. Iron Man's just another side of him. And I love that part too."

Tony pulled our linked hands up to his lips and kissed my hand. "Come on, Leo." The paparazzi carried on yelling for us while Tony led me away and into the beautiful building. People I had no idea who they were greeted me like I was an old friend of theirs. We got into the main reception that was decorated with yellow lanterns and cream tables with delicious food. Waiters in white carried trays of champagne while couples danced slowly in the middle of the room.

Tony handed me a glass and pulled me in by the waist.

"Not as scary as you thought, huh?"

I shook my head. "I guess not." I grinned as he kissed my cheek, just as an old man began walking towards us and another familiar face. The two stopped next to us, Tony shaking the older man's hand respectively and kissing the woman's cheek.

"Julia, I didn't know you were coming." I smiled at my boss and she shrugged.

"Well, I assumed that you wouldn't be here either, seeing as Mr Stark here never bothers to show." She winked at my boyfriend. Tony caught my attention and gestured to the old man.

"Darling, I'd like to introduce you to Sir Ian Adler." The old man took my hand and kissed it. "Ian, this is Leanne Hendricks."

"Leo. Please."

The old man gave me a full-toothed smile. "It's an honour to meet the only woman Tony's ever loved. I believe congratulations are in order, Leo."

I laughed at Mr Adler and felt my body being pulled in further to Tony's side.

"I hear you kids are already moved in," he carried on.

"That we are. I'm a lucky man." Tony winked at me. "Ian has been close to me since I was born. My father and him go way back."

"Tony's dad was an inspiration, to me and everyone else. Now Tony's even exceeded my expectations, what with this new hobby of his, and all."

"It's not a hobby, Ian."

"Sorry, I mean your," he air quoted and said, "part-time superhero job."

Tony nudged him and then his attention turned to my boss. "So how's Leo settling in, Julia?"

Julia winked at me, "We'll just have to wait and see."

We carried on chatting to Sir Ian and Julia until others took our attention for themselves. We were busy circling and talking for almost an hour. Everyone wanted to get a piece of the great Tony Stark and meet his new lady. I wasn't ignored though. Far from it; the attention I got from people I'd never met before was unbelievably. But everyone was so kind and chatty that I soon got comfortable and conversation easily flowed between me and Tony's friends, even when he momentarily left me to speak with Ian Adler.

It was then that Tony had left that I excused myself from the other girlfriends and wives to visit the bathroom. My heels echoed in the large bathroom and I stared into the mirror. My cheeks were pink and my lips were full; I looked radiant, especially in this dress. This felt like me. It felt right.

A sudden flush of the toilet jolted me and I saw a very pretty, long-legged blonde strut up to the mirror next to me. Out of politeness, I smiled at her but she frowned back.

"Hey, aren't you Leanne Hendricks?"

Sounding polite, I answered, "Yes, I'm Leanne," holding out my hand. She took it and shook once.

"So, you're Tony Stark's new play thing, huh?" She let go of my hand. Her voice was spiteful and harsh but she kept her eyes on her reflection, replacing her lip gloss.

"Excuse me?"

"You're with Tony Stark, right? Y'know, the famous Iron Man?"

"Yes, but I'm not his 'play thing'. I'm his girlfriend, if you don't mind," I huffed.

She giggled, her voice high and snarky, "Oh please, don't kid yourself!" She turned to me; she looked like some beautiful spider, ready to entice then go in for the kill. "Tony Stark doesn't do girlfriends. He loves them then leaves them." She shook her head, her mouth twisting with pity. "He may say he loves you, but really at the end of the day, all he wants is to get out of that suit and to screw something senseless." She shrugged. "It's who he is."

"How dare you-"

"Take my advice, sweetheart." She took another look in the mirror, ignoring me. "Get out of there while you still can. A couple more fucks and he'll be done with you." She snapped her purse together. "Do what I did; leave with your dignity still intact. Heaven knows that man's good in the sack, but to him, we're just another faceless shag. Believe me, babe," she winked at me, "sooner or later you'll regret ever meeting Tony Stark."

She turned and slinked away, shouting back, "I'm Alicia by the way." She opened the door and left me there, completely stunned by her words. The girl just wanted the attention. I was sure of it. She was probably just some wealthy slapper that wanted to dent my happiness.

She had to be lying.

I swallowed and followed out after her, no longer needing the toilet. I breathed in the air around me, my cheeks still hot after that fiasco. I found Tony near the bar and as soon as I walked up to him, he embraced me, took my hand in his and pulled me to the dance floor. The lights were down and I was sure he had yet noticed how flustered I was as he pulled me to his chest as we began to slow dance.

"Are you having a good time?"

I swallowed again, unable to answer that. He pulled back to see my face. "Leo?"

I could feel myself shaking in his arms, and I ignored the guilt I felt when I saw the worry in his eyes, asking, "Tony, who's Alicia?"

He frowned, confused, "Sorry?"

My voice sounded a little angrier. "Alicia. She was in the bathroom with me and she knew you. She said that-that-"

"Leo, baby, what's the matter?" He stroked my cheek, his anxiety growing as he worried about what had caused my body to tremble. "Leo?"

"Are you going to leave me?" I whispered, hoping no one would hear our conversation.

"What!"

"Are you going to get bored of me, or leave after you're done?" I sniffed, looking anywhere but his eyes. "Because you know how I feel, and if this isn't real for you then…then I can't…"

I began to pull away but his arm tightened around my waist while the other clasped my neck. His face seemed hurt, beyond hurt. He looked furious.

"Leo, how the hell could you think that? After everything we've been through?"

"But Alicia-"

Realisation suddenly dawned on his. He cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Fuck, baby, that's Alicia Bennett. She's some sleazy reporter that I slept with once and she's despised me since. It was just a one night stand; nothing."

"And what if you resent me like you do her?"

"I don't, I could never!" he hissed at me, not out of anger but desperation. "Leo, I adore you. Before I was kept in that disgusting cave and became Iron Man, I was a completely different man. Then when I met you, I knew that I didn't want to be with anyone else ever again." His fingers caressed my cheek and wiped away a rolling tear that I hadn't noticed escaped. "I won't ever be that man again. This is who I am, now here, with you. You and our future is what I crave; not the other women, not the money, not the fame: just this." He pulled me closer and kissed the base of my throat. "I love you so much, Leo. Promise you won't ever doubt that again?"

I nodded shakily and clutched myself to him, silently sniffing and hoping no one had noticed my little breakdown. How could I have doubted him? Tony loved me. He was my life now, and some silly slut from his past had no hope of changing that.

He was stroking my hair and telling me, over and over again, that he loved me, as if he thought I didn't believe him. I suddenly felt exhausted and pulled slowly away.

"Tony, I think I'm going to go home now."

His eyes widened a bit, "Leo, it's only early; we can't go yet."

"I know, but I'm just not in the mood, and if anyone takes a picture of me upset like this then they'd be all sorts of presumptions."

He sighed but nodded, "Ok, I'll come with you."

I put my hand on his chest. "No, you stay. I'll take a cab back and I'll see you at home."

I could see the resistance in his eyes, but after a moment, he agreed. "Are you sure?"

I kissed his lips slowly, "Yes. I'll be fine." He hugged me to him and refused to let go of my hand until I was too far for him to reach. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, and I flashed him a warm smile before I left the room.

* * *

><p>I stayed for at least another hour after Leo had left the party, and since she did, it had sucked anyway. I suddenly got very bored and all conversation with my friends and colleagues because tedious. I longed to go home to find Leo wrapped up in blankets, having fallen asleep while watching another one of her terrible rom-com movies.<p>

Happy had stayed by my side for the rest of the night. He knew I was just waiting for an opportunity to leave now Leo was gone, and when I excused myself, I did just that. With a gracious goodbye to Sir Ian Adler, I got out of the ball without being overthrown by paparazzi.

"Get me home, Happy," I muttered when I jumped into the car and waited impatiently for Happy to drive us home. It would only take then minutes or so to get back, but I was getting more agitated by the second. Just thinking about holding Leo but not having her here this instant made me irritable and I couldn't wait to get home. Her moment of doubt earlier had hurt me badly, but it wasn't down to her. Alicia Bennett had approached me many times, ready to sell an article or get me into bed for a second time but not once had she succeeded. And I was furious that she was now targeting Leo.

We pulled into the drive but my eyes were fixed on my twiddling thumbs. Happy's voice interrupted my thoughts and put my nerves on edge as he yelled, "Boss!"

I sat forward on the seat. "What?"

Happy's head jerked forward, directing my stare to the front door. My heart stopped when I saw that the door was ajar, the glass was smashed and the rooms were dark. In all but a second I was out of the car and running towards the house. Happy was a foot behind me, his gun out ready for any intruders.

Quickly, Happy shoved forward, pointing his gun every which way, only to find nothing. I pushed him out of the way to run into the house. The flat screen TV was smashed along the floor, various pillows and objects scattered everywhere. There was no one in sight.

"Leo!" My voice echoed in the dark, empty house. My breath was heavy and fast. I tripped over myself as I began to run upstairs, falling up the staircase and then darting into our bedroom, all the while screaming her name. I begged for an answer, but none came.

Then I was in our bedroom. The blankets were twisted and stained with splats of red. I fell to my knees and screamed in agony, heaving as the smell of blood invaded my nostrils. The wall in front of me was covered with her kidnaper's writing. I didn't need to read the words to know who had taken her.

My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest and I clutched at the blood-stained blankets, my fingers twisting tightly to take away my anger and horror, but no relief came. My eyes became blurry with the beginning of tears, just as Happy came to stand in shock in the doorway as I read the graffiti on the wall.

_Now your girl will pay the price for your mistake. You should have accepted, Stark._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	11. Taken

**Thanks for all my lovely reviews, more please! haven't proof read so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, scans on the location of Leanne." I paced the workshop, getting angrier by the second. "NOW!"<p>

It had been almost a week since Miller had taken Leo from me. I had let the police ruin any chance of evidence within my house as they stormed in. I had almost killed one reporter who broke in when the cops came through; he took pictures of the crime scene and I had lost any self-control I had, throwing his camera against the wall and punching him, until one of the cops wrestled me off. I had searched everywhere I could in the suit while Jarvis was scanning every hour for any signs of her life form. But nothing had come up.

"Scan is complete, Sir. Again, there's no sign of Miss Hendricks, I'm afraid."

"Fuck!" I screamed, wiping the table clean in my fury. I pressed my fingers to my temples, shutting my eyes to try and calm down.

Jarvis said, "Miller may have invented something to hide Miss Hendricks, we do not know for certain that she is dead."

My eyes flash open and my teeth gritted. "Don't. Don't even suggest the possibility that she's dead." I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I know she's out there somewhere. She has to be."

I hadn't slept much, and when I had, it was downstairs in the workshop, normally with my cheek pressed against the table with saliva dribbling over my chin. Potts had attempted to get into the house, but after a couple of fights over the phone, I made sure Jarvis kept her out. I didn't need her moaning at me about how I looked or smelt. She wouldn't understand that I needed Leo back.

God, even thinking her name made me crumble. Leanne had left Adler's ball that night, sad and vulnerable, only to be driven back and taken away from her own home by a madman. I didn't even what to think about the blood on our blankets. He had hurt her. I was going to kill that son of a bitch!

"Sir, we have an incoming call from an unknown number," Jarvis quickly interrupted my thoughts.

"Answer," I yelled back to him. I fell into the chair and my heart was in my throat. "Leo?"

His voice chuckled darkly from the other end. "Well, I miss you too, Stark but I'm afraid I'm not your darling little lady."

"If you touch her-" I barked but he stopped me short.

"What you gonna do, Tony? What if I've already done her in; you'll never see her again. But ask yourself, whose fault is it really? Who is really to blame here?"

I couldn't breathe for a moment. He hadn't.

His voice was no longer humorous. "It's a real shame we didn't come to an agreement to help each other out. Poor Leanne had to suffer because of you." He paused for a moment then asked with a snarky tone, "How does that make you feel, Stark?"

"Shut up," I yelled, unable to control myself. "Where is she? What the fuck have you done with her, you piece of scum!"

"Patience," he said tiresomely, "We'll get to that in a second, but right now, I'm going to give you a second chance."

I felt my eyes prick with tears. "Is she safe-"

"It's your last chance, Tony."

"Is she safe?" I growled, knowing my tears were falling now. "Miller, I swear to god I will rip you limb from limb if you lay a finger on her. If you don't give her back to me, I will hunt you down, I swear it!"

My breathing was heavy and hot, my breath unable to stop hitching as I thought about Leo trapped with that psychopath. If I didn't get her home and back to me, my life wouldn't be worth living.

"After you rudely objected to my deal, Stark, I'd guessed under the circumstances you'd be more inclined to agree this time around. I want you to meet me at the Stark Industries New York skyscraper, just us, no back-up so we can come to an arrangement like the businessmen we are; on Wednesday the 6th. I'll be waiting for you with your pretty little lady-"

"She's with you? She's ok?" I frantically asked. I didn't care that I was pouring my heart out to Miller, knowing my weakness; I needed her safe and with me. I found myself back to pacing the whole workshop, biting my tongue in order not to scare Miller off with my threats.

"Well, she's right here!" His voice became quieter as he moved from his speaker. "Come here, doll. Tony wants a quick word." There was a loud shuffling noise and everything went quiet but the faint sound of mumbling from the other end. A slam of the door later and then there was nothing.

"Hello?" I yelled into the room, panicking at the thought that Miller had hung up.

A sniff came and a shaky answer. "Tony?"

"Leo!" My stomach dropped in relief of the confirmation that she was alive. "God, Leo, thank god."

"Tony…" Her voice was stuttering and quiet, no words able to come out.

I fell to the floor and my fingers grabbed at my hair. I choked on my words and let my tears fall freely. "Baby–baby, I'm so sorry! Are you safe? Where are you, tell me so I can come get you right now. Has he hurt you?"

"I, um…" She sniffed again to hold back her own cries. "I'm ok, I guess."

"Where are you?" I repeated. I sucked in my breath to stop myself from crying. I needed to be strong for her. I needed to keep her calm.

Her cries fell out of her mouth as she spluttered, "I don't know, Tony! That guy came and took me in that suit. He smashed into the house and I tried to run but I couldn't– He was too strong and when I tried fighting, he hit me then next thing I knew I was here."

"He hurt you?" I spat to myself, growling to no one else in the room.

"Only a little," she mumbled, trying to avoid the question.

I tried to find out where she was. "Leo, I'm going to find you. Where are you; what can you see?"

Her voice was slow and sad, as if she was exhausted and giving up on being found. "The windows are boarded up and he always locks me in. I haven't been out of this room, but I heard what Miller said to you about New York, but the outside's pretty quiet so I'm guessing nowhere near the city centre…Tony, this is hopeless…"

I sighed, wanting to hold her, to stroke her skin and kiss her head. I wanted to reassure her in person that we'd be back together soon. "Leo, it's just a bit more than a week. I'll agree to whatever Miller wants in order to get you back-"

"No way, Tony Stark," Leo hissed into her speaker, "Don't you dare agree to that madman's blackmailing."

My eyes closed slowly, my heart wrenching, "I need you back, Leo. If that's what it takes…"

"Tony, if you do, many more people will end up getting hurt if you help him. Your name will be trash and you'd become a criminal. There's no way you're getting involved with him."

"Then what do I do!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in frustration. "What the fuck do I do, Leo? I need to get you home."

She went silent for a moment, even when she was kidnapped she gave me the time to calm down. Then she spoke quietly, "Tony, even now when I'm locked up like this, all I can do is dream about you and our future. I still hope to grow old with you, to live happily ever after even though there's no doubt there is no hope-"

"Don't you dare!" I gasped in pain. "Don't you dare give up like that; I _will_ find you, even if it kills me. I thought you believed in me?"

"I do," she sobbed.

"Then believe that we will be engaged and that I intend to marry the only woman I have ever loved. We will have children, girls just like Maggie and little boys that love their mummy best," I heard Leo sob and laugh in one go and it brought a smile to my mouth, "and we will grow old together. We'll surround ourselves comfortably with our children and our children's' children until the time has come for me to leave. And even then we'll be together, holding onto each other as I slip away." I harshly wiped away a tear. "So no, Leo, I'm not about to let you go. Friday I will meet Miller. I'll come for you and so help me I won't be leaving without you."

She was quiet, calming her own breathes.

"I love you, Tony."

I gritted my teeth. "Don't say that like goodbye." I paused, feeling the chill at the back of my neck as if this really was a goodbye. "I love you."

"Tony-" But her sentence was cut short as a door in the background echoed and Miller's voice shouted out.

"Leo? Leo!"

"Leo is away right now, but if you'd like to leave a message after the beep-"

"You bastard!" I snarled out loud and was given a chuckle in return.

"I'll see you on the Friday then, Stark. Nice chatting with you."

I shouted at him to get him to wait, but the tone that echoed in my workshop told me he has hung up. I doubted I'd last another day without Leo, but to wait another week?

"Jarvis, trace the call."

"I'm afraid the call cannot be traced-"

Before he could finish, I screamed in fury and threw and object across the room. I breathed deeply to relax, but still my body was tense and my heart ached for her. Sighing, I marched across the room, and stared at the now broken picture of Leo and me together.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	12. New York Collapse

**Well guys, it's been a while and i'm really sorry, but here's a nice long chapter to make things better!**

**Please review, worked hard on this chapter and i really hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there's any typos, haven't proof-read.**

**M.x**

* * *

><p>I just sat in the same spot for most of the week. I could not trace the phone call and Miller hadn't called again. I refused to get the cops involved, knowing all too well how crap they were at their jobs. If Iron Man couldn't find Leanne by himself, there was no chance. I would just have to wait until tomorrow.<p>

Pepper had come round every day since then, most of the time preventing me from drinking myself into oblivion. That and getting the house cleared as I surrounded myself with bottles. 95% of the time I stuck to waiting around in the workshop. I refused to leave the house, let alone the place where the suit was just waiting for me to get into and to chase after that low life scum. I couldn't sleep much either. In total over the last seven days I'd slept a grand total of fifteen hours, and that was mainly down to being intoxicated. And every time I closed my eyes I saw her, waiting for me, crying and bruised and dirty. My every thought was of her and all I wanted was to get her back and hold her to me, to spend the rest of our lives together. But I refused to let myself break down again. Leo needed me strong and focused in order to get her back.

"Tony, any news?"

I had barely noticed Pepper's presence as she entered the room, and still as she spoke to me I sat staring at my screen, begging the locater to find Leo.

"Tony?" She stepped over the mess I had caused when I attempted to distract myself by fiddling with my Ducati bike last night. Unfortunately the distraction hadn't worked, and now the motorbike's engine was torn to pieces along my floor.

"Nothing," I muttered, pissed that I had to say it once again out loud. I didn't want to believe it.

She stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, watching the locater as it travelled over the map of the world, scanning yet finding nothing.

"Don't give up hope, Tony," she said soothingly. "Tomorrow you will get her back."

"No matter what the cost," I replied shortly.

Her hand stiffened on my shoulder. "Remember, Tony…You promised Leo you wouldn't help him. Miller's doing this to gain your help; you can't agree to anything he has planned."

I sighed. Yes, I had promised Leo I wouldn't help him in order to get him back. But if Miller can come up with the sort of technology to hide any evidence of my girlfriend's whereabouts in the world, then who knew what he had up his sleeve for tomorrow.

My jaw was tight and I bit out, "I know, Pepper."

I watched her eyes as she too scanned the locater for any signs of Leanne. It was hopeless until tomorrow. Even after tomorrow, who's to say I can protect her? This was what I was protecting her from. If she wasn't a part of it, she couldn't have gotten hurt like this. But here I am, waiting to bargain with a terrorist over the woman I love.

"How can I keep her safe, Potts?" I almost whispered. I scratched my head in irritation while she sat on the desk, eyeing me carefully. "Even if I do get her back, how can I make sure no one will hurt her?"

"You have a busy life, Tony," she murmured. "You can't be her bodyguard twenty-four/seven."

I closed my eyes, exhausted. I had thought of thousands of ways to protect her, and the most obvious on I'd come up with was to leave her, let her get on with her life. But I couldn't do that to her, let alone myself. It would ruin both of us after everything we'd been through together. There had to be another way.

"She'll be alright, Tony. After tomorrow you'll have her back."

I tried my best not to snap at her; she was only trying to help. "You can't promise me that. Pepper, no life signs are coming up on the locator. What if…" I swallowed, hating to think about it. Pepper waited patiently for me to continue. I looked my friend in the eye. "What if he changed his mind, and killed her?"

She gave me a pitiful look, saddened by my own anguish. But I did not expect her next words.

"Then you know you have done all you could do to keep her safe?"

I snapped. Like a shot I stood from my chair and grabbed her wrists tightly. Her mouth dropped open from the pain I was causing her and her eyes shone with worry.

"All I could do to keep her safe? Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat, tightening my hold even further, ignoring her pulls to try and release her wrists. "It is my fault that she's been taken in the first place, Pepper. The best I could have done is never to have fallen in love with her in the first place!"

I threw away her wrists and stormed away from her, kicking a part of my bike's engine and watched it fly across the floor.

"Tony-"

"Don't," I muttered as she tried to speak. I was still fuming and I did not want to hurt her again.

"Tony, Leo loves you," she soothed me. "I know she would rather face your enemies than not be in your life at all." I soon felt her hand rub my arm to calm me down; as irritating as Potts and her scheduled meetings could be, she did know me very well to say the least.

"You just have to wait for tomorrow to get her back."

I nodded slowly, turning and giving her a faint smile to apologise.

"Until then," I faced her as she sounded a bit less glum, "let's try to think of a way to keep her safe."

I sighed, "It's no good, Potts. Unless she learns karate, judo and whatever else she can use to defend herself, that's all I can think off to keep her safe without a permanent bodyguard stalking her."

Pepper nodded, agreeing, "Martial arts is good, but couldn't she have something more? I mean, I'm not saying you make her her own Iron Man suit but-"

"Wait, her own suit?" I frowned at her, questioning her.

"I said that's not what I'm saying Tony, but-"

"No, Pepper, that's…that's actually not a bad idea."

"Wait, what?" I could see a small smile spread across her lips. "Tony, are you actually thinking of creating a suit for Leo?"

I shrugged, begging to smile too. "Why the hell not?" I began to walk over to Pepper, ideas flying around in my brain. "Think about it; she could take it with her, she could learn how to use it and it'll keep her safe if I'm not there! Minus a few of the weapons and it'd be perfect!" I grinned, "Leo would be her very own bodyguard."

"Well, I'll be," Pepper crossed her arms while she watched me. "Tony Stark, willing to create an Iron Man suit for someone else to wear."

I jogged over to the computer and pressed a few keys, watching the hologram of the suit appear, and using my fingers, I began to delete parts of the suit and some of the weapons while adjusting the size. "Not an Iron Man suit. An Iron Woman."

* * *

><p>Miller shoved me out of his arms and onto the gravelled top of the Stark Industries skyscraper. From various buildings I realised Miller had brought us to New York. I wondered if I'd been here all this time. I groaned at the cuts on my arms from falling to the ground. Huffing, I wiped the blood on my torn red dress from Adler's Ball.<p>

"Chin up, darlin'," Miller's voice piped up, his helmet drawn from his face so he could scan the skies for any sign of Tony. "Your boyfriend should be here soon enough."

"What if he doesn't come?" I spat, the wind blowing my hair in my face as I struggled to keep it away. "What if doesn't agree to your threats? You're nothing but a terrorist!"

He chuckled and trotted up to me. I couldn't help but draw away from his, tugging my bare legs up to my chest and wrapping my bloody arms around my knees. Miller hadn't totally kept his hands off of me during my stay with him. I refused his touch and it caused him to rip my dress even further than it was torn. It eventually hung in a few strands, dirty and stained, down my legs, showing bruised finger marks and scratches as he clung to my body whilst I scrambled away to the darkest corner of my room. I took a couple of blows to my face and stomach. Purple blotches ran up my arms and along my torso while my lip was can and my eye was black. I must have looked a state but no one could see us from all the way up here.

Miller bent down in his suit, and I eyed him warily when he brought his hand to cup my chin.

"Stark's agreed to do anything to get you home and safe. I guarantee that'll he'll agree to what I have planned."

"And what's that?" I muttered.

He chuckled, "Nothing short of becoming a billionaire, I can assure you."

"You're going to kill a lot of people, aren't you?" I choked in disgust. A cruel smirk appeared on his lips and he removed his hand from my face. My skin burned like poison even as his touch was no more.

"Call it collateral damage. I need to be feared, sweetheart, so what's the best way to do that?"

"You're sick," I muttered, shaking my head in disgust. He seemed unaffected, if anything, he smiled further. Miller stood up straight and gazed over the tops of the New York buildings.

"If you're lucky, you will be the first of many, Leanne."

"What?"

Still not looking at me, he continued, "Well if your boyfriend doesn't decide to listen, you'll be the first to pay the consequences." He showed me a small object in his hand. It was a remote detonator. "The whole of this building has been rigged with explosives from the inside out. One false move from Mr Money-Bags, you'll be tumbling to the floor, a-a-and splat! Dead girlfriend." His voice was filled with excitement as I looked around myself nervously.

"What about the people inside? They're going to get hurt!" I shouted at him but did not face him as I scrambled to my feet and ran to the edge of the building. We were a long way up but from this height I could still see hundreds of people going about their lives, oblivious to what could happen to them if Tony let his anger get the better of him.

From behind me, Miller answered, "Like I said, Leanne; collateral damage."

* * *

><p>The day was finally here. I had been up all night working on Leo's new suit with the help of Pepper passing me tools and fetching me a thousand cups of coffee. And now I was flying to the New York Stark Industries building at an almighty speed, desperate to see Leo.<p>

"Straight ahead, Sir. Though I cannot detect any life signals of Miss Hendricks," Jarvis spoke to me.

I grunted. "She'll be there, Jarvis." _She better be,_ I thought to myself. Semi-consciously I pushed myself even further and began travelling even faster than before. The tall building came into view as I flew through the clouds. On top of the roof, a large metal suit, almost twice as big as the Iron Man suit, could be seen, facing my way. I was so close that the sudden sick feeling of believing Leo wasn't with him disappeared when I saw a tiny figure nearby Miller.

Leo was wearing the same red dress from Adler's Ball, but it appeared to be in tatters, dirty and stained. Bizarrely, when I saw Leo, a ball of excitement formed in my stomach. But I frowned, looking at the two people on top of the building.

As I got closer, I could see the state Leanne was in. Cuts and bruises covered most of her skin that was on show, dirty and purple and I growled at the thought of Miller hurting her. Her black eye was my last nerve undone. Leo was staring up at me as I approached, but the colour from her face drained as she heard me yelling, watching me fly towards Miller at incredible speed.

The impact of our suits' collision echoed and cracked in the sky, surely turning a few heads down below our way. I blasted Miller with everything I had, sending him soaring, but again I crashed into him. Punch after punch I dented his suit, ignoring Miller's shouts.

Over my furious yells, I heard Miller warn, "Last chance, Stark!"

I answered with a round of missiles hitting his suit and the two of us flew apart. For a moment, Miller began to fall. But he regained flight and hurtled towards me. I hovered still, waiting for him to give me his best. From the building I could hear Leo screaming my name, telling me to stop, of all things. But I refrained from flying towards her to take her away from all this; Miller had to pay first.

I had not expected him to fly around me and grab me from behind. Before I could do anything, Miller slammed an object against my chest which clamped to my iron chest. A whirring sound came from the object and the power from my suit drained away, the lights went off and all I could see was the outside.

"Jarvis?" I shouted, Feeling Miller hold me up in the sky. How easy it would be for him to drop me. "Jarvis, what's happening?" But his loyal voice never came. The whole of the suits power has gone, and the only voices were my yells, Miller's chuckles and Leo's screams.

"How stupid of you, Tony," Miller continued to laugh. I stretched my neck so I could see Miller's face. His helmet moved away and his gleaming smile irritated me to no end, "to think that I would just continue to accept your rejections to my gracious offer. You had the chance to join me, to save your little damsel in distress," his eyes flickered to Leo and back, "and have the life you always wanted."

Miller held an object in his hand, pressed a small red button, and then threw it to Leo down below. She caught it in her hands and started shouting, hatred and fear lacing her voice.

"No, Miller, please! Stop this." Her panicked eyes stared at the object while she dropped it onto the floor. It was then that I saw what it was. The detonator smashed against the floor, but it did not matter. In a few seconds, the sound of explosives echoed around us. Gasps and chatter came from down below as all eyes turned on the Stark Industries skyscraper.

"Miller," I shouted, "don't do this!"

"Too late, Stark," Miller replied cheerfully. We watched Leo as she looked around, terrified and the building began to move. From down below, hundreds of employees ran out from the building. From this distance we could see cops and fire-fighters travelling closer to the building, but it would be too late.

I watched, my heart pounding in my chest and a sick feeling forming in my stomach, and the rooftop of the building started to crack. From the middle, Leo stepped away and the breaks began to edge from the inside out. My breathing came fast as I watched. "Leo-" My voice was hoarse and shallow.

"Watch as your beloved pays the price for your mistake, Iron Man," Miller chuckled.

"Tony!" Leo screamed in desperation, frantically looking around. She tripped over and screeched with terror as the roof began to collapse. She dragged her body away, kicking with her legs and cutting up her palms as the scrambled away. Huge slabs of concrete fell into the building, falling past hundreds of floor levels as they had collapsed inwards too. The building was a black hole and Leo was inches from being sucked inside.

"Tony, please-" Leo sobbed, pulling her body from the growing hole.

"Let her go!" I yelled to Miller, feeling tears prick my eyes. "I'll do anything, just let me help her!"

Miller ignored my plea and replied, "I want you to watch this. I want you to remember that all of this and what is to come is all down to you."

"No…" I swallowed.

My eyes met with Leo's and all I could see was a mix of fear and acceptance.

"Leo," I started to shout. "Leo, you have to run."

"I can't," I saw her mouth, shaking her head, tears dripping onto her lips.

"Leo, run!"

And she did. Something snapped inside of her, and Leo scrambled to her feet. The hole was crumbling at her feet and she had to spin round faster than I could fly to stop from falling in. And then she started sprinting. Faster and faster as the floor was falling away from her heels, I had only a second to watch before I had to take action.

"Jarvis, emergency code 0021, take all emergency power immediately." A tiny red light started flashing. "Power up." A whirring sound began and the lights were on and Jarvis' voice had returned.

"Emergency power installed, sir. Time estimate: eighteen minutes."

"Activate shoulder missiles, 180 degrees." I braced myself as the tiny missiles turned and hit Miller's chest. He growled and roared, and I hoped to god he still had his helmet down when they'd hit. The impact sent me across the sky but I paused.

"Time estimate: eleven minutes, sir. Might I suggest refraining from using any weapons before we return home safely?"

Quickly I spun to see Leo running. She was gasping as she got closer to the building's edge and now it was even falling from the outside. She reached the end of the skyscraper, and without a moment's hesitation, she threw herself from the building.

"Leo!" I yelled, flying towards her as fast as I could. Her body was still gliding through the air, and using most of my power in the suit to get to her before she began to fall. I tried to be as gentle as I could in this suit as I took her in my arms. But Leo flung away from me and I barely managed to hold onto her as she hit against my suit.

"No! Get off of me!" She was crying. "Let me go-"

"Leo," I said calmly into her ear as we hovered still, "sweetheart, it's me. You're safe."

Her eyes fixed on mine as my helmet drew back. Her hand reached to touch my cheek as if she couldn't believe it. "T-Tony?"

"You're safe, Leo," I said not only to her but myself too.

"Oh my god," she gasped, touching her forehead to mine, her lips stroking mine as she spoke. Her voice was shaking, "thank you…I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

I growled, "You won't have to say goodbye, love. I _promise_ I'll keep you safe."

She nodded slowly, kissing my lips gently and tried to control her breathing. The sound of the building falling to the ground brought us back to the now. I quickly searched for Miller, but he was nowhere to be seen. I returned my gaze back to Leanne.

"I'm going to get you home." I held her even closer. "But I need my arms free; do you think you can hold onto my back?"

She took a second to think but then nodded in reply. Slowly, carefully, Leo twisted her body so that she could shift around to my back, my arms holding her so she couldn't fall. I closed my head-piece down. Once she had a good hold around my neck, her legs stiff around my suit, I shot us towards home.

"Sir, we have only five minutes of power left."

"We're gonna make it," I reassured Jarvis. I sped across the sky, desperate to get Leo home.

"Jarvis, call Pepper."

The dialling began and two rings later, Pepper picked up.

"Tony, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Pepper." I shouted over the noise of the wind blowing past us. I felt Leo hold on even tighter. "Listen, I need you to get home immediately. I want security on every inch of the house. I'm bringing Leo home."

There was an audible sigh of relief. "She's ok?"

I swallowed my hatred for what Miller had put her through, but I answered, "She's safe. How long until you can get there?"

Pepper replied, "I'm three miles away."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need you, Potts." And with that I hung up. We were moments away from our house when Jarvis' warning voice appeared in my ear.

"Power draining, Sir."

With the left over power I hand, we fell towards the driveway of our house. "Leo, hold on!" The power had gone and we were hurting towards the concrete ground. I raised my arms in order for my chest and my arms to take most of the impact, praying now of Leo's skin would get damaged.

The front of my body skidded across the driveway. Sparks flew and there was a long, huge dent in the ground where my body dragged forwards, trailing a good twenty metres. I groaned when my arm cracked under the pressure and got caught between my chest and the ground. After a moment, we came to a halt, and I could hear Leo scrambling off my body. With all her strength, she turned me over, yanking off my helmet.

"Tony!"

I groaned.

"Tony, are you ok? Please say you're alright!" I felt her fingertips stroke my face, trailing over my lips and cheeks, leaving lines of fire behind. I missed the feel of her skin against mine and I leaned into her touch. My eyelids slowly opened, rewarded with a small smile from Leo.

"Only you could look so beautiful after being kidnapped and thrown off a collapsing building," I chuckled. I felt her tears hit my skin.

"Only you could be dumb enough to come after me and put yourself at risk," she sniffed.

I shrugged, ignoring the pain in my shoulders. "Well, I had nothing else to do, so-"

Leanne slapped my suit but laughed, her breath heavy with exhaustion. "What would i do without you?"

I smiled and reached to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I think the question is how would i survive without _you_?" Leo smiled slightly, staring into my eyes. And i asked the question i had regretted not asking sooner. "Leo, i love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you do me the absolute honour of becoming Mrs Tony Stark?"

Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away quickly and took my mouth with hers. Once she drew back, i chuckled lightly. "Is that a yes?"

Leo laughed quietly and bit her lip. "Of course it's a yes." She placed her face next to mine and clasped my cheeks with her fragile hands. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"No problem," I smirked, kissing the tip of her nose as we heard the sound of cars pulling up in the driveway. The doors opened and slammed shut and we looked up to see a beaming Happy Hogan and an astounded, furious looking Pepper Potts.

"Tony Stark, what the hell have you done to this drive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! TBC...<strong>


	13. 8 Months Later

**Well ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to finish 'His Iron Woman'. BUT! I may continue to write a follow-up if you lucky people so wish, and review and favourite enough for me to know another Iron Man fanfic is needed. Feel free to PM me, review or whatever has your fancy.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you people make my day. Enjoy the final chapter to this first Tony/Leo fanic **

* * *

><p><em>8 Months Later<em>

"The guests are all here?" I fretted, tugging my cream tie and smoothing out the three piece suit. Happy stood behind me, wearing his groomsmen suit, along with Leo's brother Drew and her brother-in-law Bradley. I'd asked Happy Hogan to be my best man and he was flattered as he'd grown close with Leo and had often been dragged for wedding shopping along with Pepper. "Leo's family?"

"All here, boss, and ready to go," Happy smiled at me in the mirror.

I frowned at him. "I told you to not to call me that." Happy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "At least not on my wedding day," I corrected.

Drew slapped my arm and I let out a nervous breath. "You ready to get hitched?"

"I think so," I answered. But when I thought of getting married to Leo, all the nervous butterflies left my stomach. "No, I'm ready."

The set-up of the ceremony was beautiful. Leo had often asked my opinion on the flowers, the seats, the vehicle, let alone the building. But I wanted her to have it however she pictured it; her sister Sophia had told me how Leo's been dreaming of her wedding day since she was seven. And my fiancé had done an amazing job.

I stood at the front, staring at our closest friends and family as they smiled back at me. My fingers fiddled and wiped against my trousers as my nerves began to reappear, just as Leo's friend Pixie began to walk down the aisle in an emerald dress. She winked at us and stood opposite the groomsmen and I. Leanne had also asked Pepper to be a bridesmaid since the two had grown very close over the eight month engagement. Pepper beamed at me, proud that I had changed so much and come so far; I could hardly believe it myself. Then the bride's sister Sophia and their youngest sister Maggie trailed behind Pepper. Both looked stunning and graceful; however as soon as Maggie had seen me, she let go of Sophia's hand and ran for me. Our friends and family laughed at the little girl as I picked her up and kissed her curly red hair.

From her rosebud lips, a gasp sounded and her eyes were glued to my bride-to-be. I stared along with her. Leo, her arm linked with her father's, began to journey towards me with a shy smile and a blush appearing on her cheeks. But when our eyes met, everyone else in the room disappeared. Leo was my very own angel, her long hair braided and pinned in a complicated yet neat bun. Her ivory dress followed by trail, glistening with tiny jewels fit for a princess. She was dazzling. My eyes fell to the growing bump that was due just in three short months. When we found out Leanne was pregnant, I became the happiest man in the world. Of course, I was still paralysed with fear that someone should try and harm my new family, but I would die before I'd let anything happen to them.

I, Tony Stark, would soon become a husband and father. After so many years, I had found what I truly always wanted.

With a chuckle, I squeezed Maggie to me. "Go stand next to your sister," I pointed to Sophia and began to settle her back on the floor. "Wish me luck!"

Her father kissed Leo on the cheek, handed my bride to me and the ceremony began.

* * *

><p>"Tony, come on! We'll be late," I yelled, brushing back a stray lock of hair behind me ear. I took my bag and handed it to Happy. "Thanks Happy, we'll be out in a moment." He nodded and grinned. Happy too had been invited to my father's bbq. He was back out here in LA for the summer and he'd asked everyone round for a family get-together. But we were already an hour late, likely due to Tony's obsessive tinkering downstairs with his suits. "Tony!"<p>

"Yes?" A husky voice sounded in my ear and I couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on my lips. "You know, for a little lady, you shout incredibly loud."

I laughed, and turned my head, sighing as my gorgeous husband nipped my earlobe and kissed my neck. "How else am I going to get you out of that workshop of yours?"

I twirled round and saw his frown. "I'll have you know, I was sorting out the little one for you. She's still asleep."

I smiled and kissed his lips, laying my forehead against his as we stared at the tiny bundle lying in his arms. Our baby daughter snuggled deeper into her father's arms, creasing the small pink dress she wore and clutching her fingers into the air. I looked at Tony and my heart stopped at seeing the utter devotion and adoration in his eyes when watching his baby daughter sleep, cradled in his strong arms. He kissed her wispy blonde hair and her miniature fingers.

"Go put her in the car seat while I get Connor," I whispered and kissed his cheek. He grinned back and watched as I walked to the other room.

I laughed to myself when I heard Tony say, "See, Lydia, your mummy always lets daddy get the easy jobs. Let's go see granddad."

I opened the glass door, "Come on Connor, time to go."

Our four year old son shook his head violently, grinning from ear to ear as he sank deeper into the sofa and watched TV. I chuckled as he started to whine even more just as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He attempted to tickle me in order to put him down, but failed as I switched of the television and brought him into the hall.

"No, mummy, no," he giggled, wriggling on top of my shoulder. Tony was right, I always did keep the harder jobs for myself, because Tony was terrible when it came to giving Connor exactly what he wanted. If Connor asked his father to stay at home, he'd stay. If Connor asked Tony for the moon, he'd give it a shot.

I began to walk out the door and watched Happy play with a teddy with a now awake Lydia. I could hear her cry of laughter; that beautiful noise that all babies made, yet when our 5 month old child laughed, my heart would just ache. I was happier than I'd ever been with my family. I was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Come on, don't you want to see Granddad? I'm sure Maggie will be there-"

"Maggie!" He cried, now ready to go. I set him down and wasn't surprised when he ran straight to his car seat. I followed to seatbelt him in. Connor was very fond of his close-to-his-age aunt and the two were more troublesome that Connor's father. I sighed at the thought of our large happy family. I looked over to Happy who was still making Lydia giggle.

"Happy, where's Tony?" I asked, knowing he must have strapped Lydia in. "We really should be off."

"Just inside, he said he's just making some final security checks." I rolled my eyes but understood. Miller had been captured and sentenced to life at prison just a few weeks after our wedding, thanks to Iron Man, yet Tony's nerves were still on edge against anyone that would try to hurt one of us, especially with little Connor waiting to come into the world. And even years after and our second beautiful baby born, he was still as paranoid as ever. But that was my husband; always trying to keep us safe, and make the world a better place.

* * *

><p>After the final security checks upstairs, I ran down to the workshop and punched in the code to keep everything on lockdown until I got back. Leo was now allowed down here, not that she liked it, but I had yet to reveal my project for her. Only Pepper and I knew what I had in store from Leo, and it was almost complete. The lights that showed the Iron Man suits in their glass cabinets switched off so you could no longer see them, and all electronics and holograms switched off.<p>

I watched as the panel that held Leo's on-going Iron Woman suit lowered, taking the suit with it and hiding it from anyone's sight. Including Leo's. It wouldn't be long until she could find out about it, or try it out; Not long until I'd have my wife flying by my side, the one true place where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Another Tony/Leo fanfic follow-up needed? let me know! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and please check out my others. At the moment I am focused on my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic 'Jack's Lost Jewel' so feel free to follow that one. One again, many thanks, and please let me know what you thought. Ta-ta for now...**


End file.
